<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You to Death by JumpingJeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630436">Love You to Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJeans/pseuds/JumpingJeans'>JumpingJeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Manga spoilers to 139 eventually, Season 4 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Slow love progress bc it’s Levi and he don’t love easily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJeans/pseuds/JumpingJeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of a diplomat sent from the nation of Onnita, you and your father are eager to see the upcoming presentation of the greatly esteemed and well-respected Lord Tybur of Marley. However, when things go wrong, you find yourself caught in the midst of chaos with nowhere to go. Seeing you in the midst of battle, Captain Levi makes a hasty decision to save you, but for reasons both of you are conflicted over. Will you be able to unthaw the Eldian devil’s heart?</p><p>New chapters biweekly or every week and a half (Sunday’s or Wednesdays)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, humanity outside the walls remembered the terror of being trampled by them.</p><p><br/>The humiliation of being kept in a cage.</p><p> </p><p>They remembered the true threat of the Devils of Paradis.</p><p> </p><p>All you remembered was ash, blood, and stormy grey eyes.</p><hr/><p>When you were young, all you wanted to do was climb. The other girls your age, all prissy and free, didn't really understand the need for you to climb like the animals you saw from time to time. While they were dangerous, they didn't dare approach the town you lived in since you had a wire fence surrounding the perimeter of the town. In a way, the wall protected you from the outsiders, but rarely ever were you let outside of the perimeter. </p><p> </p><p>The only people let outside of the wall were your father and a small group of other elites who would go to neighboring villages to see if they had any problems. If the problem they had was big enough, your town and the neighboring provinces would help in any way they knew how. Lack of water was something your village had trouble with often, so the neighboring provinces helped you build an irrigation system from the river.</p><p> </p><p>The big tree you liked to climb was sturdy; if you reached the top, you could see what seemed like miles of freedom beyond the fence around you. You could feel the wind reach to you in an enchanting embrace; you could hear her soft whispers tingle against the fabric of your dress. You were able to see your father and the other more well-off men leave the town to go on a trip to see your sister provinces.</p><p> </p><p>You climbed all the way to the top until you couldn’t anymore. You climbed until you were old enough to be told not to. You still yearned to climb; on the days when you had the freedom to leave your house, you headed to the tree to climb it. A few times you did climb, here and there, sure that no one suspected you were gone.</p><p> </p><p>One day, though, the tree had been cut down.</p><p> </p><p>When you confronted this issue to your father, he simply replied, “It needed to come down.”</p><p> </p><p>Your younger self didn’t understand why; the tree was old, but strong. No sign of decay in the roots or branches of bark. As you grew up, however, you began to understand why your father ordered it to be chopped down.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom couldn’t be viewed if all you saw was the same plain.</p><p> </p><p>You and your father had a strained relationship after that.</p><p> </p><p>Everything changed, however, when unknown men came to your village. They had some men with them that you recognized that came to help your village before; they looked unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>Your father greeted them warmly. You waited patiently in your simple dress and smock, your hands clenched together tightly. Your smile seemed to mask your nervousness well. You tried to listen in to the conversation, but the only word you heard was the word “Titan.” You remembered the stories of the tall monsters when you were little; you had heard of the despicable things your people would say about the humans who had the power to transform into devils. These people, you suspected, had something to do with them that you weren’t sure was a good thing.</p><p><br/>Turns out, you were right.</p><p> </p><p>Your father had you learn a bit about world history since your mother was from beyond the boundaries of the fence, but you never believed that there were people capable of becoming monsters. History is written by the winners, right? Who says they can’t make things up to make their truth sound better?</p><p> </p><p>These people, named Marleyans, were people of your continent who came from the far northeast. You heard of their conquest to obtain different countries, and you assumed they were here to do the same thing to yours. Dread plucked in your heart at what this would mean for your people.</p><p> </p><p>     “And this is my daughter, (Y/N),” your father motioned you to move forward, and you tried as gracefully as you could to muster up some courage. <em>Please, whoever you are, Creator, let these people have mercy on ours</em>. You smiled warmly, bowing your head to acknowledge the people in white uniforms who seemed to tower over you. One man in particular had a certain aura of power about him that almost made you want to flee. You stood your ground, however.</p><p><br/>     “Nice to meet you,” you say sweetly, rising to your full height once again. The men say a few words, turning their attention back to your father. He clears his throat, telling the men, “Why don’t wear continue this discussion in private at my estate? It is not far from here; if you don’t mind, also, I would like my daughter to be present for what we discuss. The future looks to her quickly to take over as a village head with her intellect.” The men’s gaze come back to you, seeming to scrutinize your every fiber. The man who you noticed had the authority calmly replied, “That is acceptable. I foresee this partnership to last lifetimes, so any esteemed leadership is encouraged.” You guide the men to your home while your father continues to talk with them. Once you reach your home, you quickly brew them some tea. Once that is prepped, you join in on the discussion.</p><p> </p><p>The partnership between Marley and Onnita would quickly come to an agreement. All five provinces making up the nation of Onnita would draft eligible men and women to aid Marley in their fight against the Mid-Eastern Allied Forces. Marley, in turn, would provide aid to your towns by building systems that you deemed you needed. Resources from your village would be used to help fire the guns they had. While you didn’t agree with the things your village was doing, you knew that something would have to change for your people to stop suffering.</p><p> </p><p>You had to admit, though, getting granted nobility status and getting to see the outside world had its perks. The smell of the earth, the waves overlapping your toes, sand on your skin- the ocean had been more than you had ever seen. No one could take the freedom away from you. No one could take away the ocean like they chopped down your tree. While your hopefulness and naivety took over for you for awhile, you were quick to realize that while you were free, your people were not. They were fighting. They were dying. And for whose war? Not yours, certainly.</p><p> </p><p>Regret and shame overtook your love of being free. The world, you realized, was not as pretty as the shells you picked up near the ocean. Friends you knew since childhood battled alongside the Marleyans, the war continuing for three more years after they showed up on your shores. When you thought there could finally be peace, that you could finally hold your breath, fate surprised you again.</p><p> </p><p>You and your father received the invite from the General himself. With the victory of Marley, many people all across the world were invited to hear a speech by a man named Lord Willy Tybur, a high-ranking officiant from Marley that is a very good ambassador for his people. Being an Eldian was typically considered a sin; your blood was no better than being Eldian, but at least you wouldn’t have the chance of becoming a Titan. However, you felt for them. No one deserved the hatred they had thrown at them, no matter if their past sins were wrong or not. It wasn’t their sins to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>The night of Willy’s performance, you were eager to see what the night had in store. Decked out in an evening gown of a deep blue, you shimmered like the stars in the sky. Your father smiled at you, taking his seat next to you. “Ah, (Y/N), you look as beautiful as your mother. If only she were here to witness what a charming young woman you’ve become.” You smiled fondly thinking of your mother. Your hand went to reach for the locket with your mother’s photograph in it. “She’s always with me, Father.” He smiled softly, reaching for your hand as the lights on the stage started to light up. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the father you needed me to be, but I think I did a fine job seeing you here today.” You hum softly, agreeing with him as you both watched the speech below.</p><p> </p><p>A play unfurls before your eyes as Willy describes the Great Titan War in a way you had never heard before. No Helos hero? The nation of Marley being deceitful? The play continues, Willy moving further into his speech to describe the role he plays for the nation of Marley. You see your father being moved to tears as Willy describes the cruelty of being born as an Eldian. You scoff at this; he lives and luxury while his people suffer? Though, you’re not that far from being in his same situation. Rising to nobility, not suffering the same as your friends did on the front lines? What a hypocrite you felt to be.</p><p> </p><p>     “Although our nations and races are different, for those who don't want to die, please lend me your strength! By all means, I hope you live the future together with us! Please fight together against the devils on Paradis Island! Because of the matter of reality, there are still many problems that we have to solve for the armies of the world to join hands! But we can be unified when the mighty enemy is in front of us! We can overcome any difficulties if all of us unite our powers! I, Willy, Tybur, as the envoy of the Marleyan Government, hope for the world peace! To the enemy forces of Paradis Island, I declare war!”</p><p> </p><p>These words moved everyone around you. Tears being shed, resolves being made, to fight the people of Paradis to retake the Founding Titan. All for what? For Marley to continue to have control? Perhaps. You weren’t allowed to finish the thought, though, at a sound erupting from below the stage. A flash of yellow light danced across the night sky, nothing you had ever seen naturally occurring. A rumble emerged below your feet, your father clutching your hand in fear.</p><p><br/>A Titan erupts from below the stage, green eyes glowing amidst a sea of blood. A growl as Willy’s body is thrown in the air, bones crunching as the Founding Titan sins right before your eyes. Silence follows as Eren Jaeger looks across the sea of people gathered in one place. <em>So this is the Founding Titan</em>, you think to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>A chaos began unlike you had ever seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Debris from Eren diving headfirst into the sea of people erupted a scream from your throat, though no words formed as you watched your own father’s head detach itself from his body as a rock crushes his skull.</p><p> </p><p>A predator has come to kill its prey, and you feared you wouldn’t get away from the hell it sought to give.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To You, The One Who Saved Me Just Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the battlefield with nowhere else to run, you meet one of the enemies of humanity...or is he?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Anger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cruelty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peace. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chaos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Beliefs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Betrayal. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of these things made the world the way it was. Tears were flowing down your cheeks as you ran and moved with the crowd, taking only a moment to look back at the loud <em>boom</em> that erupted as Eren Yeager’s Attack Titan literally dive-bombed into the crowd seated near the side of the amphitheater.</p><p> </p><p>You recalled your father had told you before the speech that the military was seated all near each other, including most of the high-ranks and the General. You struck this as odd; wouldn’t they want to seat the high members throughout the crowd to not potentially lose as many? </p><p> </p><p>Shoulders shoved yours, forcing you to move away from the the horrendous scene. You wanted to be able to grieve, but your own survival would have to come first. Your father would have to wait a moment. </p><p> </p><p><em>Right, </em>you laugh bitterly to yourself, <em>a corpse doesn’t have to wait for anything besides decomposition. <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>You cursed yourself for not knowing the streets of Marley by heart. How could you, though? You weren’t meant for royalty or nobility; your bare feet only recognized the soil and sand from the land you called home. The high heels you were wearing mocked you. Blisters and sores were sure to be around your feet tomorrow- that is, if you lived to see tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>You spotted an alleyway ahead on your right. Wanting to take a minute to breathe since you felt you were far away enough from the chaos, you fought your way from the middle of the crowd to the side. Falling onto the street into the alleyway, you caught your breath. You stared down at your gloved hands, the white satin of the gloves soaked with your father’s blood. Maybe more.</p><p> </p><p>Tears filled your eyes as you struggled to rip them off. You took off the heavy jewelry; away they went into the dirty pavement. The shoes went next; you were tired of their mockery. The deep emerald green of your gown wrinkled in your fists. You wanted to be rid of anything that marked you as a noble, but you couldn’t just walk around naked in the street. Choosing instead to rip the fabric halfway up the thigh, you were then satisfied that you were now able to presumably move faster. Knowing you had taken too long, you could now hear gunfire and the sound of more Titans moving. </p><p> </p><p>Marley was fighting back. </p><p> </p><p>You moved away from the alleyway, heading instead toward the east side of Liberio. You wanted to reach the end of the internment zone, but for now, you were trapped. Anger started to fill your entire being at the hopelessness of the situation. You wanted to do <em>something </em>besides be a sitting duck for enemies to kill you. You couldn’t go back to the stage; it was a Titan shifter’s playground. Maybe you could-</p><p> </p><p>A sound in the air you had never heard stopped you mid-thought. </p><p> </p><p>It sounded like cables moving. You recalled the existence of something called ODM gear that the enemies had used to kill Titans; you had overheard it from a conversation you were eavesdropping on over your father. </p><p> </p><p>The enemies had closed in, then. </p><p> </p><p>You were indeed trapped. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of hooks attaching to buildings and the buzzing of the ODM gear had you mesmerized for just a moment before your feet urged you to move. You carried your shoes in your hand, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere when you couldn’t see where you could escape. Hurrying into a near building, you rush to the top to try to get a view of what was happening. Now that you were at a higher level, you could see the fighting unfolding around you. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>About a stone’s throw to your left, you saw lights being placed by soldiers in black on the sides of the buildings. You remained near the safety of the rooftop hatch, trying your best to hide yourself from the enemy surrounding you. Since they were focused on a mission, you presumed you were safe for the moment to keep inspecting the scene around you. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The Warhammer Titan was engaged in battle with the Attack Titan and seemed to have an upper hand. You could see a pillar of smoke surrounding the Attack Titan’a nape; a man emerged from beneath the flesh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eren Yeager. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>You could hear the Warhammer’s words as it said, “<em>Usurper, Eren Yeager, do you have any last words?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em><br/></em>     “Now or never, Mikasa.” </p><p> </p><p>A soldier emerged from the shadows, raising an arm and throwing something at the Titan shifter. Three seconds passed before explosions went off to the Titan’s nape. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The Warhammer had been defeated. </p><p> </p><p>As you started to close the rooftop hatch, you saw a light flash as the Warhammer attacked the usurper once more. </p><p> </p><p>So the Warhammer’s host wasn’t in the nape, then.</p><p> </p><p>You were now certain of a path you wanted to take that was away from the battle, but the way you wanted to go was blocked by the fight going on. You knew staying away from the lights was your best bet, but as explosions went off in the streets nearby you, you had a choice to make: risk being caught in explosions or stick close to the lit path the enemy made that did not have as many explosions. Doing this though may get you captured. </p><p> </p><p>Your feet made your decision for you, sticking to the shadows as you followed the lights as closely as you could. Once the path reached a too close point back to the stage, you diverged to go around enough to follow the lights back.</p><p> </p><p>The movement of another Titan made you weary as it came opposite of you. </p><p> </p><p>The Beast Titan.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing that the climax of the battle had reached its peak, you moved to a far corner of what you assumed were living quarters and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>Fear and adrenaline had pushed you along so far, but you were exhausted. Scrapes and cuts front the flying debris and broken glass in the streets you had stumbled over made you weak. You prayed to whoever was listening that if you were to die, it would be soon. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t happen. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oi,” you hear a voice call out to you from the shadows. You weren’t even aware that anyone else was hear. You gasped in both shock and fear as you saw the man who had addressed you step into a light for you to see him. </p><p><br/>His stare was the first thing you noticed. It was intimidating despite his short demeanor. Swords clung to his sides; a green cloak with what you thought were wings were placed on the back. <br/><br/></p><p>     “Hey, I asked you a question.” His curt tone snapped you out of your staring. Your mouth clamped shut, not aware that your jaw had dropped. The man before you moved closer, bending down to be on his knees as he said once more, “Are you that stupid to be out here this close to the battlefield?” Your eyes looked up into his, and before you knew it, you replied, “You try running away from almost being hit by a large slab of concrete in heels. If your ally had not attacked anyway, neither of us would be in the middle of this right now.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Who said I wanted to be saving that idiot’s ass?” He mumbled, looking away from you to stare at a pocket watch. He huffed, probably annoyed. You sigh, replying softly, “We both didn’t ask to be here, but here we are. We were both bested by Marley.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks to you again, pulling his hood up as he said, “Based on what you are wearing, you’re high up enough in their favor to be considered their ally. Privilege and luxury come easy when you sleep your way up, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>You stand as well, knowing fully well this man could kill you. However, you didn’t give a <em>shit. </em>If he wanted to kill you already, he wouldn’t be indulging you with insults. You wouldn’t be intimidated by this man. In a way, he reminded you of the wild animals you saw try to pass the boundary of the fence but ended up trapped. Both were stubborn with no way out of the situation they had placed themselves in. </p><p> </p><p>     “If you assume I did that, you’re no worse than the people here who call you devils. You don’t know me; who gives you the right to judge me?” You say in a hushed whisper. Your anger was off the hilt now. Jabbing your finger into his chest, which he somehow allows to happen, you reply curtly, “We were forced to ally with Marley or they would’ve taken us captive. My father knew it was best to go willingly. Yes, they gave some of us nobility, but it really was nothing but a leash to appease my home to think they had a chance at a better life. You call that luxury?”</p><p> </p><p>You hear a voice ring out loud across the battlefield. You had forgotten for a moment where you were. The voice had an animalistic groan to it, unlike any animal you had ever heard. And yet, it was speaking the language of humans. Otherworldly, it sounded like, with its deep, booming voice that sent vibrations through your body. A Titan shifter, you assumed, was the only plausible explanation. </p><p> </p><p>     “Come out, Levi! You’re running out of time!” </p><p> </p><p>The man before you turned his head at the sound. So <em>that</em> was his name. Levi. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever his reply was going to be to you was cut short. </p><p> </p><p>An explosion coming from the port diverted your attention. </p><p> </p><p>     “Shit,” you heard Levi mutter. He takes out his blades, and for a minute you fear he may kill you. You watch the light grow brighter, and you realize that this is also a Titan shifter.</p><p><br/>Marley was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Levi turns back to you, the light illuminating his features even more. You see him struggle with something in his thoughts; his jaw clenched before he replied quickly, “Stay as close to this location as you can. You will be safer than being a slave for Marley.” You didn’t know what he was asking of you. He saw your confusion, ignoring the chance to clear it as he merely added, “It’s up to you, idiot, but I’ll be back and if you’re not here, I’ll know your answer.” His wire hooks into a building, and he heads off into the direction of the Beast Titan. </p><p> </p><p>What did he mean? Surely he didn’t mean taking you captive? </p><p> </p><p>No. Despite this man being an enemy of Marley, you dared to say he was acting...like someone watching out for you. </p><p> </p><p>Was it worth it, though? </p><p> </p><p>Did you dare to stay behind and let your people and yourself be used as cannon fodder?</p><p> </p><p>Or do you take the risk of facing the unknown with the enemies of Paradis? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are they really enemies if Marley has used both of our homelands to be sought as resources? <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>You knew that Marley wanted to reclaim the Founding Titan to take away the chance of Paradis using their Rumbling. Were you for certain that Marley wouldn’t use it against their enemies? </p><p> </p><p>No. You weren’t. With Marley already being a top contender of the world, you were certain they wouldn’t want to risk being overthrown. Paradis was one example. </p><p> </p><p>Who was to say that if Marley destroyed Paradis that they wouldn’t destroy any other ally they forced to submit to them? You knew that other lands had to do this. You were <em>tired. <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Your fists clench tightly against your dress. The decision was heavy in your heart, but it was made. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Paradis. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone is well. Please continue to live life, even when it is tiring. Drink your juice, drink your water, and don’t forget that you are special since you were born in this world hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The “devils” of Paradis Island show their true colors. You discover that, maybe, you aren’t so different after all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sweets. I am sorry that the update wasn’t right on time; I have had a lot going on personally and in school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You remained in place where Levi had told you to stay, but you were quickly becoming impatient with the short little dwarf. </p><p> </p><p>He had told you he would come back; however, the airship you presumed was the enemy's key to retreat was moving forward and starting to advance past you. You had to say, it was a very clever idea to use those lights as a beacon to bring the airship in. Whoever was the mastermind of the plan to invade Marley had done a thorough job to make sure there was a way of retreat and escape. </p><p> </p><p>From the sound of it, Levi was annoyed at even being there, so how could they have had a thorough plan in place if they <em>weren't</em> planning to invade? </p><p> </p><p>You were tired of the questions that kept piling in your head with no answers seeming to await them. </p><p> </p><p>     "Who am I kidding," you muttered to yourself as you picked away at the dry blood left on your hands. "Seems like I'm always tired of something now."</p><p> </p><p>You were surprised at how calm you felt despite the chaos that had unfurled around you. No, calm wasn't the right word for what you felt. You were <em>cold. </em>You were <em>numb. </em>Yes, that's what it was. You were too numb to feel anything but the weariness in your bones. The physical pain refused to be numb, so you allowed yourself to listen to those cries while ignoring the emotions you knew you were bundling up and would continue to let build up until it cascaded over you like a wave. Not very efficient to handle emotionally, but who needed feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Your thoughts pondered as you waited for Levi. At this point,  you weren't sure he was going to keep his word. Why would he? You didn't know each other; you didn't owe each other any favors. This is the price you had to pay to atone for your sin- staying captive in the hands of Marley. </p><p> </p><p>The real question remained, however. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is Marley to share all the blame I am casting? Or am I to blame for even aligning myself with them for a brief moment? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were still conflicted, sure. You knew the more reasonable part of you placed blame on Marley for taking advantage of different people, but from the history you knew, Eldians at one point did the same thing under the rule of their own empire. If anything, the world was to blame, for it was just that cruel. Just like the flowing of water- an ever constant shift and rippling, but the same molecules remained underneath the surface. </p><p> </p><p>The selfish part of you casted blame on Paradis. If they would just surrender, then everything would be over. </p><p> </p><p>No. That was a lie too. </p><p> </p><p>No matter which side you tried to counter, both of them would end horrifically. The world would not sit by and let the Eldians live for their ancestors' sins; genocide would most likely be accepted. If not, then a mass persecution. Once Paradis was out of the way, who was to stop Marley from doing the same the Eldians once did? </p><p> </p><p>If there was to be any kind of hope for your children and their futures, it would have to not rely on more bloodshed. </p><p> </p><p>You weren't quite close enough to distinguish which Titans were fighting. It had to be the Armored or Jaw Titan. You presumed that the Warhammer had been defeated since there was nothing else being made from its hardening power. You knew that Levi was facing the Beast Titan, but you saw it go down as well as an explosion not too far from it. You weren't sure if it meant Levi was dead or taken captive by Marleyan officers, but you placed what little trust you had left for yourself in the man who sought to save you. </p><p> </p><p>A roar deafened your ears as well as a buzzing sound. One of the Titans seems to have been defeated, but you weren't sure. You were too focused on the Titans to not see the soldier come to you. </p><p> </p><p>     "Oi, brat, we have to go. I already wasted too much time moving the monkey bastard away from his Titan body." Your head turned, seeing Levi once more. Your heart picked up a few beats at the fact that he did not abandon you. You laughed lightly in spite of yourself, surprising both you and the captain. "Is that the only word you start out your sentences with? 'Oi?'" His face was deadpanned and solemn as he gave a simple <em>tch. </em>"Don't make me regret taking you with me." He tried to sound sour at this, but even you could pick up that he wasn't totally serious. </p><p><br/>One arm draped over your shoulder as he instructed you to cling onto him tightly. He gave you no forewarning as he hooked into a nearby building, and off you went to the airship. </p><p> </p><p>You were almost scared shitless at being up in the air like this with no gear as he had, but you weren't going to let him see that It affected you. On your right, you could see the battle was nearly over. The Armored was still engaging with the Attack Titan, but based on how there was little to no hardening to coat the face of the Titan, you knew he would go down just like the Warhammer, Jaw, and Beast had. </p><p> </p><p>You focused back to Levi as you asked him,"Do your comrades know you are bringing an outsider onto the ship? And will they kill me on sight?" He looked back at you as his cable now hooked into the ropes dangling on the side of the airship. "They don't know; they gave me hell for leaving the airship. They won't like that I made the decision to bring you, but I couldn't give a shit. They'll have to answer to me, anyway." </p><p> </p><p>You didn't feel that much relief at his response, but you had faith in his ability. He was also intimidating as hell, so you guessed that might work with his comrades. </p><p> </p><p>You arrived on the airship safely, though you were pretty sure Levi saw your ass as he started to guide you to the sliding panel of the airship. A young blond man that looked about your age glanced down at you and Levi in confusion. "Captain Levi, why is there a civilian with you?" Phew. At least this one did not want to kill you immediately. Added bonus since he just assumed you were a bystander. "Just let her up and I will explain. She isn't a threat, but take a little caution." You knew he had to be careful around his comrades, so you pretended to let the comment slide. Levi hoisted you up with one hand, and you winced slightly since he was touching your side that had been somewhat hit by the debris. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed this and lessened his grip, relying on the blond stranger to hoist you up. Now that you didn't have a looming fear of falling off the side of the airship but a new one of Levi's comrades' reactions, you took notice of the lingering markings underneath the blond's eyes. You knew your eyes weren't <em>that </em>baggy when you were tired, so this had to be the Titan shifter that destroyed the bay. <em>Holy shit. The Colossal Titan is right in front of me. </em>Okay, so new fear was worse than old fear. </p><p> </p><p>The Titan shifter placed a hand on your back, motioning you to sit down in the floor on the far side of the cabin. You obliged, ignoring the stares of the few soldiers that were on board. Levi had already pushed himself up and was making his way over to you. The shifter settled down on his knees to get onto your level, looking into your eyes as he sorrowfully apologized for the destruction you had witnessed. You didn't reply, just merely nodded your head. He then told you his name. Armin. It had a somewhat cheerful tone to it despite the great explosion he had caused. He ki day asked for your name, to which you replied in a soft whisper. Levi craned his head over to you; this was the first he had heard of your name. Can't exactly get introductions established on a battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>     "Armin, stay with (Y/N) for a moment while I go talk to Hange." He glanced down at you, a somewhat softness to his tone as he said, "Armin won't hurt you." You looked between the two men before you; how would Levi guarantee your safety if he wasn't there? </p><p> </p><p>You could do this. If someone pushed at you, you were strong enough to fight back. Hell, you had gotten this far. "Okay," you replied softly, hugging your knees to your chest. Armin glanced down to you, asking you if you would like to have your wounds treated. "I can't treat them all until we get back to the island, but I can assure you I can do my best to ease your pain." He smiled as best as he could, pity in his gaze as he looked at you. As he got up to go grab bandages from behind another door that Levi disappeared behind, you took a moment to hear the soft whispers of indignation being thrown your way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Why did Levi allow an enemy onto our ship? She will spill all our secrets back to Marley." </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>     “Traitorous bitch. How did someone like her get the captain to allow her on the ship?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>     “Venomous snake." </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>     “She's an enemy of humanity." </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>     “Rocks should have killed her. Anyone dressed that fancy had to have been high in Marley's ranks."</em>
</p><p><em></em><br/>     “Could just say something happened to her once she's not under Levi's protection." <br/></p><p> </p><p>Armin came back, disrupting your thoughts as they replayed the words said over and over in your head. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, worry in his tone. You replied solemnly,"You don't have to pretend to care about me. Your comrades' disdain is clear. You don't have to bother hiding yours."</p><p> </p><p>His smile turned into a soft frown. "They don't realize that we are all victims of this world yet. You had your reasons to ally with Marley, but you chose to come here. That's the first step for us to work together. If anything, there should be more people like you in this world." He seemed to believe this within himself, so you chose to accept his words. Caution was still there, but the guard you had in front of Armin was coming down. "I overheard Levi talking to our commander, Hange. I won't lie to you- she didn't understand Levi's intentions for bringing you onto here, but you will have the Survey Corps' protection whether they like it or not. Levi's squad will also protect you personally. I know we don't have much reason to trust each other, but I can assure you as a member of Levi's squad that we won't hurt you." </p><p> </p><p>     “Why did he then, if it isn't like him?" </p><p> </p><p>     “I am not sure. Maybe it is something you have to ask him once we're back." Armin sighed softly. "But, I hope that I don't frighten you."</p><p> </p><p>You chose to give him a true smile. "You don't. Trust has to start somewhere to build a better world, right?" He smiled warmly in turn. You heard many sounds of cables hooking onto the ship; everyone was retreating. Your anxiety heightened, but Levi's appearance back into the main room you were in seemed to calm you a bit. Why, you didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>Armin took this as a sign to help people who were climbing back onto the airship, and Levi made sure to assess your injuries quickly. "We'll have a medic check you back on the island. Can you make it 'til then?" You nodded. "Good thing, brat." He patted your head, about to get up to walk away, but you tugged his sleeve gently. He turned, surprised at the touch. You guessed he wasn't used to physical contact. </p><p> </p><p>     “Why did you choose to take me with you?' You asked softly, making sure to be quiet enough so no one could really hear. His eyes clouded for a minute as if he were reliving a memory. He snapped himself out of his daze, telling you in a somewhat sad tone,"You reminded me of someone I grew up with." His eyes darken just a moment as he adds,"And I couldn't add you to the mountain of corpses." He gets up before you say anything else, focusing his attention to the open door as Armin helps guide a young man with green eyes and long brown hair into the cabin. You feel Levi's mood darken as he glances down at the man. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eren Yeager. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cost of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fighting for freedom had a cost. You witness the horrors war wages for the people on the other side of the sea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What? A chapter updated a bit ahead of Sunday's schedule? Consider it a present since the last update was not released on time.<br/>I'd like to say it would be consistent, but that would be a lie considering I know myself well enough to know I will most likely be late on a few chapters again. However, not to fear; they'll still be released in less than a two week manner.<br/>Take care of yourselves, amidst the chaos unfurling. Remember, kindness is the first step to change the world (unless you need to punch a bitch).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freedom always had a cost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>You remember the older people of your village discussing their history with their brethren from the other villages that helped make up the nation of Onnita. </p><p> </p><p>From the books your father had collected as being one of the most revered citizens of your village and Onnita, you had learned two crucial things. One of them was you had the need to fight whenever you were backed into a corner running through your blood. You learned this from the grim history in your nation's early days. </p><p> </p><p>The other was your unkempt determination. The feel of the heat and fire coursing in your veins was the crying of your ancestors' refusal to be taken captive. And yet...</p><p> </p><p>That night by the great fire that surrounded the center of your encampment, you played with the other children as the light starting to fade form the sky. Purple mixed with the first twinkling of the stars had you in a bit of a wondrous mood. While you were one of the only girls who were playing a game tossing around a baobab fruit with the boys, your attention diverted to your father's call for the adults to listen. This resulted in the baobab ball smacking you straight in the face and onto the ground. You ignored the laughs and jeer from the group of girls and boys nearest to you, but a flush still spread to your cheeks from embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>You, along with some of the other children, were curious as to what the adults had to say. You all pushed and shoved to be closest to the fire to hear what your father had to say. Your dress became stained from the ashes on the fire, but you weren't much to care. It wasn't as if your mother were here to tell you to stand up, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>     “Not too long ago, the very core of our people almost ceased to exist at the hands of people across the sea from us. These people came from the east, seeking laborers for things they called 'rice farms' and other significant linens and silks. A recent plague had wiped a great number of their population out, but it had yet to reach us. And even when it did, our people did not succumb to the dangers of the unseen threat. We faced the sickness head-on, just as we faced those who threatened our very way of life and our own freedom." You had yet to hear this story. What was he talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Your answer was given not too long after as your father continued to address the crowd. By now, the kids who had chosen to continue playing had even stopped to hear this tale. Everyone listened, the only thing that could be heard the crackling of the fire as your father continued to speak. "The village closest to the peninsula was raided first. The strangers came into our home, and while we were cautious, we welcome them in just as we have welcome in the other nations we now consider allies. However, they took our kindness for granted, and we ended up in shackles." Your father paused, his hands clenched together tightly as he continued to tell the history of your people. "A banquet celebrating a new ally turned into a betrayal. The weapons they brought were too advanced to our own."</p><p> </p><p>     “The women and children were the first to be taken onto the boats they had brought. The men were selected based on who was the most physically capable, and the others who were deemed unfit...were shot on sight."</p><p> </p><p>Your father paused once more. Dramatic effect. You inherited that from him. "With this being the village that was on the farthest peninsula, the other four villages heard of the outcry and bloodshed. Hearts were not so easy to accept slavery. So, once the people from the east came to the rest of the villages, we already were organized to fight."</p><p> </p><p>Your father continued to tell the story; everyone was enamored by the truth of the world. The people of the east came to your village not expecting a fight, but they still won anyway. The process continued to all five of your villages that made up your nation, but as the last village was taken captive, something happened. They did not put up a fight- they let themselves be shackled. "The women and children were shackled first, but as it came down to the last few men who were selected, they killed those who had been holding the women and the children's chains. With no one to hold onto them, they looked to the ship that still had their enemies, now making their way to the men and women. Clutching their loved ones' hand, they all walked into the sea and drowned. They faced death with their heads held high and a prideful expression on their face. Their freedom wasn't taken away." He sighed, looking everyone in the eye before he continued. His eyes fell on you a moment longer than the rest before he finished the story.</p><p> </p><p>     “The same could not be said for those who ended up already enslaved. Their freedom was taken away for over five generations before there was an uprising to take back their freedom. They didn't just do it for their freedom. They did it for their ancestors who walked into the sea. They did it for the blood still staining the rocks of the peninsula. They did it so their children wouldn't have to fight for their freedom and live a life they had only dreamed of having." </p><p> </p><p>Your father looks at you as he finished the story. "I am not telling you to fight blindly just for the sake of lashing out. If there is a cause worth fighting for, let it be the freedom that was fought so hard to achieve...and for the peace we all deserve to have."</p><p> </p><p>You would go on to learn even more of your history in the books and journal entries your father had. Even though you learned the first of many stories from the fire that night when you were just a little girl, it would not set in just how cruel your history and your future were as it came to pass when you became a young woman. </p><p> </p><p>It is the very reason why you couldn't understand why he decided to team with Marley. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are we sure we even had a choice? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your father's voice saying your name comes back to the surface of your thoughts. You weren't sure why. "(Y/N)? Why are you so high up in the tree?" Your laugh rang high in the branches above him, a branch falling down and almost knocking him in the head. "It feels like freedom up here, Daddy!" His chuckles rang loud enough for even you to hear it amidst the treetop. He didn't scold you for your childlike curiosity. He was just proud that you were trying to search for freedom...even if it wasn't the conventional sense he was speaking of. </p><p> </p><p>Bile rose in your throat at the image of his detached head from his body. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freedom...forgive me. For ever doubting you. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>     “Damn, what a filthy sight. You look like a pile of shit, Eren."</p><p><br/>     “Captain." <em>Captain? </em>No wonder the man was intimidating. He was a high military leader. And you had <em>poked </em>him. <em>How am I not dead is beyond me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi's kick to Eren's face surprised you. He was knocked into the floor close to you, but he didn't turn to look at you. You were shocked how intimidating he was to you In his Titan form earlier, but all you could see now was a broken young man. You looked up to see Armin holding back a young woman who had short black hair and slanted eyes. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck; you were confused since no one else was wearing one with their uniform. What significance did it have?</p><p> </p><p>     “This brings back memories, Eren. You always had such a kickable face." Ah, so he had disciplined Eren before. You were intrigued to know what that story was and why Eren was punished, but you would have to leave it up to your imagination. But this man...</p><p><br/>This man <em>murdered </em>your father. Countless civilians and children. You were angry. </p><p> </p><p>But for a man who had won victoriously for his allies, he looked absolutely broken.</p><p> </p><p>     “We need to have a chat after you are tied up." Levi addressed Eren coldly. Nothing like a comrade he claimed to have known.</p><p> </p><p>     “That's fine, but I explained it in the letters." You were having a hard time following the conversation since you did not know all the details, but from what Levi had told you earlier, you were fairly certain that Eren's attack was premeditated only on <em>his </em>behalf, not his allies. From what you guessed, he had requested for their help, basically shoving them into a corner like a cat traps a mouse. <em>"Who said I wanted to save his ass?"  </em>You recalled Levi's words to you earlier in the internment zone. Yes, that had to be it. Either that or Levi was just a hater.</p><p> </p><p>     “Tch. That face...reminds me of the shits who lived in the Underground." Levi glanced down at Eren, his eyes flashing a murderous gleam. Yeah, still were wondering how you made it out alive after your encounter with Levi. "Besides, you got what you wanted." How you had not noticed him earlier was beyond you. Steam emitted on your right as you looked over to see the host of the Beast Titan himself. <em>You gotta be shitting me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Zeke Yeager, in the flesh. Well, somewhat flesh. He kinda didn't have limbs. You looked away from Zeke, now making eye contact with Eren. A chill went through you as he stared at you with no expression. It was like his very soul was marred and had no life left to give his eyes. You weren't sure what he had gone through, but it was terrifying how he both looked like a predator and prey at the same time. </p><p><br/>A clamoring outside the door where you resided interrupted your staring session with Mr. Brood. They seemed to be celebrating. <em>Why would anyone celebrate death? <br/></em></p><p> </p><p><em>     "</em>The shits. What the hell are they celebrating for?" You keep quiet, listening in as the sounds of cheers didn't die down. Your eyes refused to meet Armin's as he stared to see your reaction. He knows that you lost someone today because of them.</p><p> </p><p>A new sound rang out through the cabin. A gunshot. <em>What? </em></p><p> </p><p>The shouts of cheer stopped, turning into screams of malice. The others didn't seem to recognize it. "They're still celebrating?" Levi said, glancing at the cabin door. Not a few moments later, the door opened, revealing a tall, handsome young man with ashen brown hair. Two kids were with him, bloody and tied up with armbands around their arms. </p><p> </p><p>Warrior Candidates. </p><p> </p><p>Zeke, who had been quietly observing until now, asked the kids, Gabi and Falco, why they were there. They asked him the same in turn. Levi walked over to the children, asking the man who brought them in who they were. The man revealed that they used a man's gear to sneak onto the airship and shot someone named Sasha. You had guessed that Sasha was dear comrade based on the reactions of everyone besides Zeke and the tall brooding female beside him in the room.</p><p> </p><p>     “I don't think Sasha is going to make it," the man said in a soft tone. Armin and the young woman with the scarf ran out of the cabin door; Levi simply stood in place, eyes wide with shock. </p><p> </p><p>Another person entered the room from what you assumed was where the flight crew were steering the ship. "It's all you, Onyankopon!" The person said. They scanned the room, seeing Zeke as they asked if his plan went accordingly. "All went well, but there were a few miscalculations." </p><p><br/>The person who you would find out was named Hange addressed the children in front of you. "And who are the kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"Miscalculations." Damn. That stung. And you weren't even the one who it was addressed to. </p><p> </p><p>Hange directed their attention to you then, their curious gaze upon you like a hawk. "It's rare I find Levi saves someone who is an enemy. Though I guess enemy is not the right word considering you made the choice to come along with him. For now, I'll say acquaintance. Forgive me for the measures we are about to take, but since the children were one, we can't risk any more...surprises. Can I see your hands?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Hange. There's no need to do that. She's not going anywhere." Levi went to object, but you could tell that even he seemed to have his doubts. You didn't blame him, honestly. You weren't going to hold it against them for being careful. Besides, you would have done the same.</p><p> </p><p>     "It's fine," you interjected, lifting your hands up,"I understand. I hope to establish that I want to be on your side, and I will prove it however I may need to." Hange seemed pleased with this; maybe it was just a test and not a formality.</p><p> </p><p>No, you did end up with your hands tied, but it wasn't terrible. Besides, you would do the same if the roles were reversed- if children could sneak into a ship and kill one of their own, they had every right to be wary of the daughter of an ambassador attached to Marley’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>Once that was done, the focus went back to placing blame on the other parts of the group. Levi blamed Zeke for throwing more rocks than normal, and the tall man who still held the children blamed the tall blonde, Yelena, for not keeping the Jaw and Cart locked up. What a party.</p><p> </p><p>     “Quite a show you put on, wouldn't you say, hairball?"</p><p><br/>     “Don't glare at me like that, Levi, I'll piss my pants. Besides, you're quite the actor yourself, considering you want to kill me so bad." </p><p><br/>     “I like to save the best part of the meal for last and savor the taste." Damn. What a line.</p><p> </p><p>The talking continued, now directed between Eren, Levi, and Hange as they went over the report for what exactly happened at Liberio. You tried to keep up, but it was all a blur. Instead, you watched the night sky from the window as the ship passed many bright stars. You counted them in your head, passing about fifty-three before you were thrown out of your thoughts again by the cabin door opening, this time revealing a young man with short gray hair. His eyes were full of tears as he declared the girl from earlier, Sasha, was dead. Remorse filled your being as you watched Levi and his comrades' reactions. Their hearts were aching. </p><p> </p><p>Just how much more loss would you all have to endure? </p><p> </p><p>The question would eventually have an answer down the road. </p><p> </p><p>So much. </p><p>     </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: the backstory of Reader's country and some of the things they went through are based loosely on the Haitian Revolution of 1791. They fought for their freedom from the French's hold until February of 1794. I will put a link below in case any of you are interested in learning more about it. When Napoleon came back to the island in 1802-1803 to reinstate slavery, the same forces took up arms again and ended up establishing an independent state. Just a bit of history for you all :).<br/>Another fun fact: I included another theme for Reader's country. There is another piece of history where slaves marched into the sea after refusing to give up their freedom. This was Igbo Landing in 1803.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Building Blocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrival to Paradis is a grim one as the sting of death looms over Paradis’ soldiers.<br/>Once you arrive back to Paradis, the other regiments aid the Survey Corps with their dead. Seeing a stranger aboard, many are quick to question your legitimacy. Whether you make it out alive is up to Levi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my sweets! I hope you have had a good week!<br/>I went ahead and posted this chapter really early bc I have a lot of homework due and it’s Easter, so enjoy! The next one should be out between Sunday and Monday night depending on if I can get my research paper done in time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere around you felt heavier than the ache in your heart. </p><p> </p><p>You weren’t going to lie- it felt a bit awkward since you did not know the comrade well enough to grieve. On top of that, you felt uncomfortable being sandwiched between the Founding Titan and the Beast Titan. Not that you would voice that opinion out loud.</p><p> </p><p>While Zeke and Yelena, the blonde woman whom you found to be quite tall and <em>attractive, </em>you dare say, had no reaction to the people suffering around them. Well, at least you weren’t the only one who was third-wheeling. Well, really, you were fourth-wheeling- honestly at this point you could be considered the spare wheel of a car with how much you were wheeling- but that was beside the point. </p><p> </p><p>You watched the interaction between the tall man who had brought the children (Jean, you later found out) and Eren as he placed blame on Sasha’s death on the Attack Titan. </p><p> </p><p>     “Eren, if you hadn’t dragged the Survey Corps into this, Sasha wouldn’t be dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren had said nothing to this. When he addressed the other young man who had told everyone of Sasha’s death, he simply asked what her last words were. </p><p> </p><p>     “Meat. She said meat.” </p><p> </p><p>You jumped in surprise at the sound of laughter emitting from the man a few feet away from you. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, his head hunched over so you couldn’t see his face as his hair framed like a halo around him. You were in disbelief at his reaction. Who laughs at their friend or comrade’s dying words? </p><p><br/>You weren’t the only one surprised, it seemed. Levi, Hange, and Jean all stood around Eren, mixtures of rage, shock, and disbelief among them. It seemed they didn’t know who the person was in front of them anymore. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours seem to pass in silence as the grieving does not stop the heaviness felt in the atmosphere of the airship. During the time passed in the ship, Hange still tries to get Eren to talk to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Eren does not budge from his stance as Hange asks him again about his intentions. Growing increasingly frustrated, Hange gives up. </p><p> </p><p>You had been ignored for awhile, but you were glad. It gave you time to think and process the day’s events. Before long, dawn breaks.</p><p> </p><p>     “(Y/N)?” A voice interrupts you from your daydreaming as you watched the orange and golden hues light across the sky. You stifled a yawn, shifting your gaze over to surprisingly find Hange kneeled in front of you. They adjusted their eyepatch and glasses, clearing their throat as they asked you how you were feeling.</p><p> </p><p>     “Honestly? Stiff.” You laughed lightly at the bluntness, but what else could you say? The commander glanced down at you, a sight smile to their features before it turned back into a slight frown. “We can take those off for now. Since Eren over here won’t talk, we might as well have a chat since we’ll be around each other more. Not that I’m complaining, you have a great sense of humor. Reminds me of a few comrades I had.” They chuckled lowly, motioning to your bound wrists. They were tied at either side of you in a similar fashion to Eren; your urge to scratch your nose had not subsided.</p><p> </p><p>     “What were the names of your comrades?” You asked curiously. If your hands weren’t bound, you would clamp a hand over your mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you pain at remembering them-“</p><p> </p><p>     “No, no it’s quite okay. They aren’t exactly what you call human, but they were so fun to have around. One of them was Sawney, and the other was Bean. If you got too close to Bean he would really try to take a bite-“ A fist smacking down on top of Hange’s head interrupted their conversation with you.</p><p> </p><p>You glanced up at Levi, an annoying gleam in his eyes as he stared down at you and Hange. “Oi, Hange-“ he stopped himself as he glanced at you, probably remembering that you had made fun of him for saying ‘oi’ all the time. He restarted his sentence. “Hange, you were supposed to question her, not make her bored.” Hange shook their head, the goggles around their eyes growing fogged as their face flushed with heat. <em>Ah, so Levi and Hange, huh? That’s pretty cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>You weren’t about to push your luck by making a comment about it, though. </p><p> </p><p>Levi called your name and you turned to face him. “Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>     “How are your wounds?” He shoved Hange a bit out of the way so he could see them for himself. The hair on the side of his face swept into his eyes, creating a frame where you couldn’t look at what he was feeling. His calloused hands ghostly skimmed the side of your dress; even with the slight touch, you still hissed and moved away from his touch, applying friction to your restraints. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hange, get the other side of the rope.” Levi went to work with the restraint on your right hand while Hange took care of your left. Once you were free, you signed in content at not having to resist to scratch anymore. You gave them both a <em>“thank you</em>” as you placed your hands into your lap. </p><p> </p><p>A quick glance to the children who were still restrained left you with a twinge of guilt. “What about them?” You asked softly, your left fingers rubbing softly at the redness on your right wrist. “How long will they be tied up?”</p><p> </p><p>     “The whole way. Can’t afford to have another person shot.” Levi said flatly. “Doesn’t matter if they’re children.” You cast your eyes down to not meet the gaze of the young girl. While she had shot someone and was thrashing around earlier, she had grown tired and had quieted down. Her sleeping friend beside her looked worse off with his wounds, but at least he was sleeping soundly. </p><p> </p><p>     “Will they be treated like I was?”</p><p> </p><p>     “No. They can wait. If they want to shoot one of our own, they don’t get medical supplies until we get to the island.” Damn. Levi was...rather blunt. </p><p> </p><p>     “What if they bleed out?” </p><p> </p><p>     “Tough shit.” Your eyes darkened as your stared at Levi. He held your gaze, refusing to back down from the challenge you had in your eyes. “Serves them right for killing one of our own.” He gazed down at your clenched fists. “If you’re going to hit me, go ahead. We can tie you up again even though I’m the one who suggested we untie you.” </p><p> </p><p>What was his problem? Was he wanting a reaction out of you?</p><p> </p><p>You could feel the girl’s eyes on you; one quick glance at her and you could see the anger rising up again. You unclenched your fist, sighing softly as you said,”I get losing someone you love hurts. If you wanna talk about ‘killing one of your own,’ your ally over here killed my father today. It doesn’t matter if it was a surprise attack or not.”</p><p> </p><p>You stared at Levi, not giving a shit again about what you said. You had the feeling no one really objected to his authority; like hell you were going to cower under his gaze. The little obsessed monkey-man would get a taste whether he liked it or not. “The cycle of killing each other will never end until we stop pointing fingers at each other. If you’re going to take them in shackles, at least make sure they’re not dead like starved cattle. Surely you’re not that cruel, Levi.” </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Levi’s turn to clench his fists. Yup, you <em>had </em>pissed him off. “Don’t talk to me like you’re high and mighty. I don’t give a shit if your father died. He was to blame for allying with Marley.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Levi!” Commander Hange said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shoved their hand away, raising up to go into the other cabin where the airship was being controlled. He brings back a skin of water, placing it into your hands. “If you want to help them so badly, here.” He walks back into the cabin, shutting the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Hange turns their attention back to you, apologizing at Levi’s attitude. “I have to say, no one has really challenged him like that since Erwin. Could be why he’s pissed off. He was too harsh to you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged your shoulders. “It’s fine. He doesn’t owe me any kindness.” You also had a feeling that he was masking his emotions because he was grieving, but you were not going to apologize for wanting to help the children. You address Hange, asking softly, “Hange...if that’s alright to call you that...I want to help them. May I?” </p><p> </p><p>The commander hummed in response, looking down at the water skin in your hands. “If Levi handed it to you, I’d say it’s fine to go over there. Jean is watching them; just tell him to watch the girl closely.” You nod, standing up for the first time since you were in Liberio. Your whole body ached; you wobbled for a second, meeting Yelena’s eyes before you looked away.  She was even more intimidating than Levi. </p><p> </p><p>You walk over to the children as upright as you can muster, your body cursing you for moving. You eye the figure behind them, Jean, as he looks at you with a glassy look in his eye. You can’t tell if it’s from grief or exhaustion- probably both. You address him calmly but formally, trying to be as polite as you can without coming across as timid. “I’m sorry to bother you, Jean. I’m just giving them water under Levi and Hange’s instructions.” </p><p> </p><p>     “They let you, a captive, do that?” </p><p> </p><p>     “I wouldn’t exactly say that I am that. I came here willingly after Levi’s offer. Don’t ask me why; I haven’t figured it out myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Jean looked at you, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “That sounds not like the captain I’ve been around. I won’t stop you, but I’d watch the girl.” You nod, glancing down at the said girl as she met you with fury in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>You introduced yourself to her, asking her for her name to which she did not reply. Your smile faltered a bit more into a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>     “You don’t have to tell me your name. That’s fine. However, I know you have to be thirsty after all you’ve been through.” You hear  Jean scoff, and a quick glance to him gets him to stop. You raise the water skin to her, telling her softly, “I can give you some of this if you just open-“ </p><p> </p><p>You let out a yelp of pain as she bites down harshly on your hand. You shy away, dropping the water skin in the process. This causes her friend to wake up as well as most of the water coming out of the jug. You pick it up quickly, looking to see how much is left. Less than half, but enough to give them still. The girl says something under her breath that you don’t catch. “What’s that?” You say softly. </p><p> </p><p>     “Why are you allying with these devils? They’re nothing but filthy pieces of shit lower than the dirt we came from!” She goes on and on for a bit; her friend tries to interject to get her to hush to no avail. You hear the cabin door open, and you look back to see Levi and Hange coming back inside. Levi presses his back against the wall, crossing his arms with a slight satisfactory look in his eyes. Ah, so he knew the girl would react this way. No matter. </p><p> </p><p>You urge the girl to stop talking, but she only rants louder as you try to interrupt her. Growing frustrated, you try a different approach. You address her friend instead. Maybe if you show him that you don’t mean harm, she will follow suit. </p><p> </p><p>     “Here,” you hold up the water skin to him. “You were asleep when I came over here, but my name is (Y/N). I’m not from Eldia or Marley, but I want to help you. Would you like some water?” He nods, ignoring the protests of the girl next to him as she claims it is poison. You hold the skin up to him willingly, urging him to drink slowly as he began to try to swallow it down in one whole. Once you felt he was satisfied, you pulled back the jug, asking him if he wanted any more. He shook his head slowly, saying softly, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>You turned to Gabi once again, waiting a moment before you said, “See? I didn’t give him poison. Now, there’s still some left in here for you but there won’t be if you decide to knock it away from me again. It’s up to you.” She gives a moment’s pause before inclining her head to you, and you raise it to her lips slowly. She drinks until the jug tilts back all the way, and you hum, satisfied she didn’t bite your other hand. You smile softly, pulling away from her as you get up to retreat to the spot you once were. </p><p> </p><p>You pass Levi along the wall, and you smirk at him, satisfied that you could do something he didn’t expect. You couldn’t place it, but it seemed as if you annoyed each other to bits, and yet there was something else. What it was, you didn’t know. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>Commander Hange made their way back over to you, a slight smile on their face as they asked if your hand had been taken a chunk out of. You shook your head, merely stating it was no worse than the blisters you had on your feet. “Now that you have given them what they need, there’s a few questions I’d like to ask you. It won’t take long, but I’d like it to be done away from everyone in this room.” You nod your head, obliging to follow them as you followed Hange through the cabin door. Levi was not too far behind you. It wasn’t hard not to feel his negative aura surrounding you. </p><p> </p><p>As you stepped into the flight cabin, you were amazed by the view the pilot had. Even more surprising-his skin tone. </p><p> </p><p>He had the skin tone that majority of your nation and surrounding it shared. While your skin tone reflected more of the color of Levi’s, this man reflected the skin color of other people of your heritage. Your father, being of mixed race, was more light-skinned. Since your mother was the same skin color as Hange, you weren’t exactly as dark. You still shared the heritage and culture, however- it didn’t matter if you were half-blood or not. <br/><br/><br/>You turned back to Hange as they motioned you to sit down on the far side of the deck, farthest away from the door. Levi and Hange sat down as well. Hange pulled out a writing utensil and some paper, asking you a series of questions as the interrogation began. </p><p> </p><p>Levi aided in asking some of the first few questions, starting off with your name, status, and what nation you came from. Once you stated “Onnita,” the pilot had turned his head to you in interest, but declined to say anything when you asked him whether he knew or not where that was. </p><p> </p><p>They then proceeded to ask you a basic history of the relationship between your nation and Marley, and you told them honestly. “I was young when they came over four years ago, but I remember what deals were made.”</p><p> </p><p>     “And what were these deals?” </p><p><br/>     “Resources in exchange for the improvement of our nation. Where I come from, not everything is up to par as it is in Marley. Marley promised to change that in exchange for some of our resources and our men used for war.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi scoffed at this. “And have they lived up to what they offered?” You turned your head away, telling them it was a mix of both. “The fence improved, and so did our water and gardening resources. However, without some of the men there, villages had to work together consistently even more than before. Work basically doubled. So in a way, no.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hange nodded. “How did you come to know about the existence of Paradis?” </p><p> </p><p>You hummed, taking a second to think back at the history lessons your father taught you. “We learned of the existence of Marley through a collection of books and journals my father owned. He taught me about many governing authorities in the world; Marley was the top contender. We already had the knowledge of the existence of Titans through the Great Titan War, but I did not know the extent of Marley’s history with Paradis until we formed an alliance with them. Once we did, we were given education material from Marley.” </p><p> </p><p>The commander took a second to write this down. They asked you a few more series of questions, some of them including what specific people you saw and met with from Marley as well as the Mid-Eastern Allied Forces defeat in the latest Marleyan war. One of the final questions they asked surprised you. </p><p> </p><p>     “What do you know of the threat the 145th king gave to the world?” You were taken back by this question. You knew what they were asking- how much information did you know about the Rumbling? </p><p> </p><p>Your hesitancy to answer did not go unnoticed by Levi. He leaned forward, grabbing your hair to pull you closer as he said, “Hey, idiot, did you not hear Hange?” He let go of your hair, and you sighed before replying, “I only know that the king who retreated to the walls of Paradis left a message and threat that if anyone were to bother his people, then he would unleash the millions of Titans in the wall. However, during our trip to Marley and during the speech Tybur gave, they revealed through the passing of their Titan’s memories that it was all a fluke.” You chose to pause for a second, fiddling with the redness around your wrist. </p><p> </p><p>     “Well?” Levi asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p><br/>     “Fritz retreated to the wall and teamed with the Tyburs to scheme to create a Marleyan ‘hero’ named Helos who would save the world. It framed Fritz as a bad guy. In reality, he wanted the fighting to stop. His vow renouncing war made royal bloods like him follow his ideology. The Rumbling could not be used unless it was in the hands of someone who did not have royal blood, like Eren, but even then I presume it can’t be used for the full power of the Founder unless he was in contact with someone of royal blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi interrupted you to address Hange, annoyance in his gaze as he told them, “Hange, we already know about the king’s ideology. Why get her to tell us about it when we already learned this shit years ago?” </p><p> </p><p>The commander fixed their goggles, a knowing look at they addressed you. “Because,” Hange paused, pointing your way, “we needed to know if she was willing to give us the truth, which she has so far. We weren’t there to listen to the speech, so we now know why the king inflicted his ideology in the first place. But what I find most impressive is her ability to figure out that Eren would need someone of royal blood to be in contact with.” Levi glanced over at you, a sort of curious gleam in his eye. Either that or an ‘<em>I want to kill you</em>’ look. </p><p> </p><p>     “Had you been with us as an Eldian, (Y/N), I’d dare say you would’ve made a fine scientist. Like myself.” You smile a bit, weariness growing over you as you stifled a yawn. “Are we done with her, Hange? Looks like Princess needs her beauty sleep.” You shot him a look, him rolling his eyes in return. <em>For a captain, he sure acts like a child sometimes.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>     “Hange,” the pilot’s voice calls out to the commander, interrupting the stare-down you were giving to the captain. “We’re almost to the port. Soldiers are ready at the port, from what it seems. Can’t tell what the insignia is yet.” You were here already? You thought the ride would be longer given the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Hange gets up, motioning you to rise as well. You stand on your feet, flitting your eyes quickly to Levi as you catch him staring at you. You go to pass him, but he grabs your arm to stop you in your tracks as Hange is distracted looking at the port.</p><p> </p><p>     “Military Police. Looks like First Interior Squad.” Levi hears this, not letting go of your arm as he grips it a bit more tightly. </p><p> </p><p>He addresses you, your name passing his lips in a somewhat melodic tune compared to the harshness of his usual tone. “(Y/N), I don’t know if they’ll let me take you with me. I have a job to do on watching the monkey ass in there; I can’t babysit two people.” You quickly go to interject that you wouldn’t be a burden, but he silenced you again as he pinched you slightly. “Stick with Hange and Armin. You’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi half-expected you to argue with him about why he brought you in the first place if you weren’t going to be under his protection, but any interjection you had you snapped your mouth shut from giving a reply. Your shoulders tensed as you let out a slight huff from your mouth, your shoulders relaxing as you tried to steel yourself in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>You stare down at him, your eyes giving you away that you were quite terrified. However, you were unwavering in your determination. “I’ll be fine. But you better make me a deal when you return.” You say as seriously as you can.</p><p> </p><p>     “And what would that be? Boxes to put your teacups in?” You jerk away from Levi’s lingering touch. Man, he could piss you off sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>     “Teach me how to use ODM gear.” Levi seemed surprised at your statement. His pause did not last long as he asked you why. “If I can’t climb trees like I used to be able to, the next best thing is to learn how to fly.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mouth curls up into a bit of a smirk, but not quite. “If you can survive Hange, which I doubt, I’ll consider it.” You smile so hard your cheeks hurt. You smirk, patting him on the head like he did to you earlier as you said, “You’ve got yourself a deal, short stack.” You could see his ears turn red, but you didn’t care. That was hilarious. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Retrieval of bodies off the airship was the first thing to be addressed as the First Interior Squad got to work. The exhausted Survey Corps members retreated off the ship onto the dock, many faces solemn and saddened. Armin and Mikasa still held tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. They watched in silence as Eren was taken and placed under arrest. As you were guided by Jean and Connie out of the airship under Hange’s instruction as they and Levi handled the arrest of Eren, a Survey Corps member and a Military Police officer came up to you and the children close to you. </p><p> </p><p>Jean, who had been hovering his hand around your back as you walked, stopped in his tracks as he addressed the two who came up to you. “What are you doing, Floch?” The fellow Survey Corps officer scowled at Jean, pointing to you and the kids. “They should be placed into custody. Why is she not restrained? She’s our enemy!” The auburn-haired man grabbed you, pulling you roughly by the arm away from Jean as he shoved you into the hands of the Military Police officer. </p><p> </p><p>     “What’s the meaning of this? She’s under the protection of the Survey Corps!” Floch scoffed at this interjection. “Why? We clearly saw how you handled the children when they should’ve been thrown out of the airship. They killed Sasha!” Jean grew silent, pain in his eyes at the fresh wound Floch had reopened. “And she was not restrained most of the trip here yet Eren was despite his victory. Why should the Survey Corps handle war criminals when they treat their allies like ones? It’s twisted. The MP’s will do a much better job.” </p><p> </p><p>The officer reached out to you, cuffing your hands as you were led away from the scene. The last glimpse you got as you were taken away was the glimpse of Levi’s eyes at they fixated upon you, anger wiling him up to the man who was taking you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Counter-Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taken away from the Survey Corps and into the hands of the Military Police, you are placed at an undisclosed location in Wall Rose. Meanwhile, Captain Levi struggles to maintain focus as he tries to contain the Beast Titan in his...luxury treetop hotel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this update wasn’t on time. I had to push it back a week due to the stress I am under, and even now I still have a lot of stuff due. Gotta love end of semester. I know the chapter is short, but I will have a longer one for next time. Take care until then, sweets!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Forest of Big Trees. </p><p> </p><p>While this was an ideal place for ODM gear, Levi wasn't looking forward to staying there with the son-of-a-bitch who killed Commander Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>This was also the place he had left his Special Operations Squad in the hands of Eren, who was now most likely detained in the underground prison. Levi didn't know where he had went wrong with Eren- all those years ago when Eren was placed under Levi's leadership, Levi had placed hope in him to be something great for Paradis. </p><p> </p><p>A fleeing emotion. </p><p> </p><p>Levi couldn't place his faith in him now; hell, he wasn't sure he could place his trust in anyone besides himself. But he knew better. </p><p> </p><p>When he was in the Underground, there was no trust to be relied on. He didn't really know who Kenny was to Kuchel, his mother, when he was younger; he would only find out later that Kenny was his uncle as he lay dying outside the Reiss underground cavern where the exchange of the Founding Titan once took place. He knew then that he couldn't even rely on family. </p><p> </p><p>His faith was then placed in his comrades. </p><p> </p><p>Not himself, no. His failure to save his friends, Farlan and Isabel, was the reason why they were dead. Levi was no different from Erwin with the fact that he had comrades' blood o his hands because of his shortcomings. </p><p> </p><p>The place where he lost his squad. </p><p> </p><p>The place where he lost the full use of his leg. </p><p> </p><p>The place where he left it in the hands of Eren to decide. Levi would go on to do this several more times throughout his time in the Survey Corps; at times, it worked. Eren had saved them a handful of times because Levi had chosen to leave the decision up to him; the first being in the same exact forest he resided in now. The second time in the Reiss underground cavern. And the most recent? A plan had been formed with the nation of Hizuru as well as Zeke to do a partial Rumbling. </p><p> </p><p>Levi wasn’t sure about that. Two pieces of shit having the world’s fate in their hands? What a load of horse fodder. They could bide time with the plan as long as Historia was still willing to go along with the plan. Until she had the baby, at least, that wouldn’t happen. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s thoughts went back to the moment everyone departed off the airship. He had been occupied with Hange reporting the casualties to the First Interior Squad commander Nile Dok and his superior officers. </p><p> </p><p>     “And what of the children? How are they involved?” Nile Dok glanced between Hange and Levi. Levi folded his arms, looking away as he remembered Connie telling him that Sasha was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Levi knew grief. He was in the fucking Survey Corps. That didn’t mean it was easy to just accept the fate of his comrades. It also made the burden upon his shoulders all the more heavy. </p><p><br/>Not that he didn’t believe he could have the strength to keep carrying it- the entire reason he was still fighting was <em>because </em>of the promises he made to his comrades. </p><p> </p><p>The promise of killing the Beast Titan. </p><p> </p><p>The promise of remembering his comrades’ wishes. </p><p> </p><p>The belief that despite everything, there was still a cause worth fighting for for humanity. </p><p> </p><p>He knew death well, but he still didn’t expect the death of the potato-loving brat. And as much as he wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone, he cared deeply for his comrades.</p><p> </p><p>Hange had answered for him. “They are two children who climbed aboard with Lobov’s gear. Shot and killed him as well as another soldier onboard. Based on the armband around their shoulders, I’d say they are Warrior Candidates.” </p><p><br/>Nile had then turned his glance to you momentarily, motioning his head. Levi and Hange both glanced at you, and Levi’s eyes widened at the commotion going on with you.</p><p> </p><p>You seemed to have a good sense of when eyes were on you; you locked eyes with Levi, and he knew by the look on your face you were confused as to why you were being taken by someone else when you had been promised to have the protection of the Survey Corps. </p><p> </p><p>Levi grit his teeth. “Why the hell are your men taking her into custody? She’s not a threat.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange came to Levi’s defense as well. “Commander, the Survey Corps were under the intention of taking all three with us. The girl has also came of her own accord under the invitation of Captain Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>The commander remained stone-faced as he replied curtly, “And the Survey Corps have shown, as of late, how well they can handle conflict. While you did manage to successfully infiltrate Marley and bring back Eren, you were also in charge of him while you were with Lady Kiyomi in Marley. That cannot be overlooked. Under my command, I will place all three of them in my custody.”</p><p> </p><p>Nile glanced at Levi, his eyes cold and calculated. “Captain, while your invitation was admirable, you placed your comrades at risk, which is unlike you. I suggest you take heed of your instincts as you watch the Beast Titan. Otherwise, the First Interior Squad <em>will </em>interfere.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi was beyond pissed. What authority did the commander think he had telling him how to do his job? He went to interject, but Hange beat him to it. “Levi has proven to have valuable judgment on the battlefield. If he didn’t think this young woman was an asset, he wouldn’t have taken her to us.” </p><p> </p><p>If there was one time Levi was thankful for Shitty Glasses speaking up, it would be now. Not that he would admit it to them. “Commander, to put it simply, I request (Y/N), the young woman, to be placed into the custody of the Survey Corps under Levi’s jurisdiction. She has complied willingly to every question I have asked and was not a threat after her restraints were taken off. The children can remain with the First Interior Squad to do what you deem necessary. I trust your judgement as a commander that they won’t be harmed.” </p><p> </p><p>Nile hardened his gaze at Hange. He wasn’t in a mood to bargain, it seemed. “I think you misunderstood, Commander. We aren’t here to bargain. However,” he said, glancing down at Levi’s angered gaze, “I will question her and deem if she can be granted permission to be under your guard. I will let you know in a few days, Hange.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange nods once, their gaze stoic as they address Nile. “Thank you, Commander. I await your news eagerly.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi glanced at the commander, addressing him by his title. “Let us know as soon as possible, Commander.” An intimidating glare later, Levi passed by Nile as he addressed members of the Survey Corps. “Get some rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi attended to a few of his squad members that had Zeke in place beside them, who by now had regenerated his limbs. “Ah, Levi, here to take me to Eren?” Levi’s gaze hardened as he said simply, “We have another place for you to stay, Hairy Ass.” </p><p> </p><p>     “If it is an ass you want to see, Levi, I can show you a great ass-wiping technique.” </p><p><br/>     “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll blade it like I did in Shiganshina.” </p><p> </p><p>The banter had continued on the way. Throughout the carriage ride, to the stables to clear the horses for travel, and finally to The Forest of Big Trees. Levi wasn’t looking forward to staying with Zeke, but he wouldn’t have anyone else watching the freak. </p><p> </p><p>His squad was under instruction to build shelter as quickly as possible while Levi dealt with Ape Man. Not something he was looking forward to. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Levi’s thoughts drifted back to you. He was wondering where they were placing you at the moment. Levi shook his head, muttering ‘shit’ as he shook you out of his thoughts. He couldn’t get distracted. </p><p> </p><p>     “What is it, Levi? Not a five-star hotel for you? Maybe we should go back to the city and find a sauna.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Do you ever keep that shitty mouth shut?” Levi muttered, glancing over at Zeke. “I still have my blades on me.” </p><p> </p><p>The banter like that continued through the night as Levi’s comrades helped set up tents and fires.</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed, the night once again having approached. As the moon lit to its highest point, Levi was warming up his tea as one of Levi’s men came up to him to give him the status of the Survey Corps.</p><p> </p><p>The tea spilled onto the ground at the news his subordinate gave him. What a waste of good tea. </p><p> </p><p>     “Captain, there have been reports of various uprisings due to the detainment of Eren Yeager. They are calling for his release. As for the update of the foreign woman...her and the children have escaped from the prison.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bird in the Cage (Vogel im Käfig)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So it is always the same. Capture, consumption, release. Just as the relationship between predator and prey, so is the relationship to captor and captive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter has slight mentioning of sexual assault. I will put a summary of the chapter in the end notes so none of you will miss anything if it is too much.</p><p>Also, until finals are over for me, I will be updating this once every two weeks now. This gives me more time to flesh out the story and make the word count more enjoyable to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sway on horseback made you feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>You had fought back the urge to do many things within a span of six hours: thrash, fight, scream, cry, and plead. </p><p> </p><p>You did none of these things. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, you chose to listen to your five senses. </p><p> </p><p>You felt the slight swish of the horse’s tail hit your back occasionally. </p><p> </p><p>You heard the slight crunch of the horse’s hooves against the pebbles and pavement below. </p><p> </p><p>You viewed the rising of the sun to its peak. </p><p> </p><p>You could taste the lack of parchment on your tongue. </p><p> </p><p>You could smell a somewhat familiar scent of...pine? Or was it sycamore? You couldn’t recall. Your tree had been chopped down too long ago. </p><p> </p><p>Disgruntled muttering could be heard behind you as Gabi had woken up. She was tied and muffled, but the soldier who was on horseback with her making sure she didn’t do anything was quite agitated at the young brunette. You could hear him muttering curses and other strings of words together; mixtures of ’<em>spoiled brat’ </em> and ‘<em>Marleyan sharp-shooting bitch’ </em>were heard above the sound of the wind.</p><p> </p><p>You felt for the children. You couldn’t turn your head to see them, but you knew their eyes were on your back. Gabi was probably angry that you had the luxury of not sharing an officer on the same saddle as yourself. Though you weren’t really that much better. </p><p> </p><p>The officer that had his horse tied to yours looked back at you, his eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be annoyance. <em>Why are you looking so constipated there, bud? Need to take a shit? <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>Apparently, you had spoken that thought out loud. The officer turned to you, his horse’s muzzle almost hitting your horse’s and startling it. ”Looks like the captain’s rubbed off on you. Better wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Marleyan, before I shoot your mouth off for you.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Boris.” The officer leading the very front of the group gave him a warning tone. “You heard Nile. She isn’t to be touched, same as the children.” </p><p> </p><p>     “A shame.” The officer transporting Gabi said. You turned back, your eyes as menacing as a snake’s. The officer gave you a sly grin, a malicious gleam in his eyes. “Not Paradisian, but she could still be of some use...on her knees.” The officers besides Boris and the one at the front let out chortles of laughter. Your cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>Before you could give a reply, Boris was instructed to tie your mouth. They hadn’t before since you had been compliant and silent, just merely tying your wrists to the horn of the saddle. You resisted the urge to bite his hand. He was rough with the tugging, pulling the handkerchief above your nose to try to tease you before pulling it down a minute later. “Can’t have you passing out before we get to the prison.” </p><p> </p><p>Once he is back on his horse, you continue the trek to your new home. The combination of the heat on your skin mixed with your exhaustion from the last few day’s events had you falling asleep on the neck of the horse. With your hands tied, you didn’t have to worry about falling off, at least. You drifted off, the familiar smell of the sap from the pines leaving an ache in your heart at the thought of home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The clock on the wall chimed four times, signaling near the end of the work day for your parents. Your father was still in his study while your mother was fixing a snack for you before dinner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>     “PanKee! PanKee! PanKee!” You hollered, your dress riding up as your legs bounced against the end of the table. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “(Y/N), hush! You had a pancake this morning. Eat your potato hash.” Your mother’s eyes, ever so full of love but tiredness at the hands of her six-year-old daughter, watched you as you looked up at her. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Ew, we had that yesterday.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “And will continue to have it until the neighboring villages can give us a portion of their harvest. Now, eat.” You huffed, your unruly hair as unkempt as your rebellious spirit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your mother waited until you had your dinner before telling you she had a surprise for you. Settling into bed, she sang for you as she took the necklace off from around her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “This is a locket, little monkey. This was from my mother, and her mother before her. Cherish this. And don’t lose it! I know how you are.” She gave you a glare, and you nodded. “Yes, Mama.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Little monkey, keep this close to your heart, and remember your family will always be with you.” Your mother’s arms wrapped around you, enveloping you in a hug. “I love you, monkey.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WALL ROSE<br/>UNDISCLOSED LOCATION<br/>OLD PRISON </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Your eyes fluttered open as your body jolted awake. You felt someone had you in their arms, and your eyes widened as you began to panic. Boris let out a string of curses as you began to thrash. </p><p> </p><p>     “Easy, easy! Geez, you were more peaceful when you were asleep, although you snore.” You narrowed your eyes at him, and he smirked, a bit of amusement in his eyes. “You’re safe. We are here.” Boris set you down near what looked like soldier’s quarters, a bathroom on the far side of the room. There were no windows for escape. Not that you could in the state you were in, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>     “We have instruction to get you clean before you go for questioning. Commander Nile told us to, though I don’t see why.” He grasped your wrists, towering over you as he replied, “And before you get any ideas, if you decide to knock me out, not that you can, but there are more guards outside the door.” </p><p> </p><p>He unbound your wrists, going then to untie the wrap around your mouth. Once you were free, you simply crossed your arms, huffing, “So, ‘getting me clean’ means I’ll be under watch then? Can a woman not have decency?” </p><p><br/>Boris’ eyes widen. “Oh no. We’ll just be outside the door. There’s not a way you can escape, anyway. These quarters don’t have windows or mirrors, in case you have any <em>other </em>ideas.” You simply nod, placing your hands together again as Boris seems to scrutinize you. </p><p> </p><p>You scrunch your nose at him, and he rolls his eyes. “You’re pretty immature to be some kind of high officiant for Marley.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Nuh-uh.” </p><p> </p><p>     “My point exactly.” Boris points to the bathroom, motioning you to follow him. You do, simply tailing behind him. He looks behind him, a simple ‘<em>hm’ </em>emitting from his throat. He must have been testing you. Good thing you passed, it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>     “It’s just a shower in there, but Nile said to let you have enough time to get the blood off of you. The officers outside will guard outside the door while I report back to the children. Everything you need is in there.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Thank you, Boris.” You give him an appreciative smile. He simply nods, shutting the door behind him as he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>As you undress, your eyes skim over the countless bruises and dried blood on your body. You weren’t even sure if the blood was yours or someone else’s anymore. You peeled the dirty clothes off of your body, wanting to be rid of hell you had just experienced. </p><p> </p><p>As you feel the icy water on your skin, you change it to get it to blazing hot as much as you can. Even as your skin reddens, you didn’t turn the water down. The water reminded you you were still alive. </p><p> </p><p>It took what felt like hours to get the blood off of your skin. The smell of simple soap had you longing for home. </p><p> </p><p>You soon finished your shower, your now nearly rubbed-raw body reddened but clean. You wrapped the towel around you, stepping back into the bedroom as you saw clothes were placed out for you. The clothes were a simple white button-down shirt with an olive knee-length skirt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This feels so much more like me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Voices from the other side of the door startled you. You clung the towel to your bare frame, the door opening as an officer came in to see you. Heat flushed to your cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>It was the same guard who had made a comment about you earlier. The one who had rode with Gabi. </p><p> </p><p>Fear consumed you as the officer gave you a wicked look. </p><p> </p><p>     “Almost didn’t recognize you, beautiful. Be a shame that body wasn’t put to good use.” The officer shut the door behind him, locking it as he came over slowly to you. </p><p><br/>You clutched the towel more tightly. You could feel yourself visibly shaking with fear.</p><p> </p><p>     “Now, now, little one, I won’t hurt you. You’re just gonna give me a <em>lot </em>of pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>So it is always the same. Capture, consumption, release.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the relationship between predator and prey, so is the relationship to captor and captive. </p><p> </p><p>The predator stood before you, his eyes ravenous as he gazed upon you. <br/><br/></p><p>Your hands reached up to touch the locket around your neck. </p><p> </p><p>You would not beg. You would not plead. </p><p> </p><p>You would <em>fight.</em></p><p> </p><p>As the officer approached you, a hand reaching up to stroke your neck, you waited until his hand was ghosting the space near the towel. </p><p> </p><p>You reached your hand up to touch officer, smiling at him softly as you leaned in for a kiss. He smiled, going to reciprocate. You waited until his eyes were closed, then you grabbed his hair, kicking him in his nether region.</p><p> </p><p>You may be captured, and you may be prey in the hands of these predators, but you weren’t going to go down without a fight. </p><p> </p><p>The officer cried out, screaming at you at he grabbed your hair harshly and yanked you down to the ground. “You little <em>bitch!” </em>A hand wrapped itself around your throat, your screams going silent as you began to lose your breath. The officer’s eyes gleamed with hatred as he yanked the towel off of your body. </p><p> </p><p>Panic arose in your mind as you tried to block out the hands forcing themselves on you. The hand finally left your throat, and you cried out.</p><p> </p><p>     “Shut it!” </p><p> </p><p>The door became your salvation, and Boris your savior. “Hey, why is the door locked! And why aren’t any officers outside the door!” </p><p> </p><p>The officer above you lifted you, pushing you onto the bed as he placed himself on the floor. “Boris, help! The crazy bitch attacked me!”</p><p> </p><p>You scrambled to put a towel over you just as the door was kicked open. Boris took in the scene in front of him: you, on the bed with your hair askew and your towel placed haphazardly around you, then to his comrade in the floor, clutching his nether regions. </p><p> </p><p>     “I came in here to check on her and she attacked me, Boris. Nile was wrong about her.</p><p> </p><p>Boris’ eyes glanced down at the bruising around your neck, his eyes hardening at his comrade. </p><p> </p><p>Boris lifted him up off the ground, shoving him into the wall. Other officers came into the room, hearing the commotion. Your eyes brimmed with tears at the disbelief you were experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>Boris had believed you. </p><p> </p><p>     “I should’ve known you would’ve tried something as soon as you made that nasty ass comment. You were given an <em>order </em>not to touch her.” Boris threw his comrade onto the ground, kicking him in the face, arms, and stomach repeatedly. </p><p> </p><p>One of the other officers approached Boris, trying to get him to stop assaulting his fellow officer. The other one approached you, a redness to his cheeks as he tried to avoid looking at you. The officer eventually got over himself, looking you in the eyes as he asked you if you were alright. You nodded slowly, and the officer reached out his hand to help you up as he guided you to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>     “Here’s the clothes that were laid out for you. I am sorry about my comrade. He will get what he deserves once Nile’s through with him.” </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t say anything more, the door shutting behind you as you fell to the floor. <em>None of this would have happened if I had never gone with Levi. </em></p><p> </p><p>No. This wasn’t his fault.</p><p><br/>You had a feeling if he were to find out, however, there’d be hell to pay. </p><p> </p><p>Tears brimmed your eyes as you pulled on the clothes, doing your best to hide the bruising around your neck. That would take awhile to disappear. </p><p> </p><p>You hear the commotion die down on the other side. Boris’ voice carries over as he tells the officers to take the usurper to Commander Nile.</p><p> </p><p>A light tap on the door knocks you out of your senses. “(Y/N), it’s Boris. It’s safe.” </p><p> </p><p>You open the door, Boris looking down at you. He is straight to the point as he asks you if you were alright. “I will be.” You say softly, your hand skimming over your locket.</p><p> </p><p>     “Commander Nile will hear about this as soon as possible. In the mean time, I’ll take you to the cell. A medic will come to you shortly.” You thank Boris for believing you, and he nods solemnly. “Don’t. Dude was a dick anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>You head to the cell and are surprised to see the children in the cell beside you. Falco sees you and his eyes widen. You know he saw the bruising around your neck. </p><p> </p><p>Boris opens the cell, a newfound respect between the two of you. As he shuts the cell behind you, he tells you, “Some of the Garrison soldiers will come to relieve the First Interior since we are needed elsewhere. However, I will be back to escort you to Hange personally once clearance is given.” You nod, going to sit on your cot. </p><p><br/>Sleep overtakes you once more, loneliness overwhelming you despite the calls the blonde boy next to you gives. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Reader, Gabi, and Falco are en-route to a prison in Wall Rose at an undisclosed location. The First Interior Police guides them on horseback, Boris among them who is also among the 104th in another division different from the ones we know and love. As Boris guides Reader, he is annoyed by her remarks and wraps her mouth shut. Gabi the Grumbler is annoyed the whole time, of course. Reader eventually falls asleep, dreaming of her mother for the first time in years.<br/>Under Nile’s instruction, the squad is told to treat Reader well and to not harm her. Once to the prison, Reader is allowed to clean up with guards posted outside the door, but one guard takes matters into his own hands for his own pleasure. Reader fights back, the officer feigns injury and blames Reader, but Boris saves Reader and believes her over his comrade. Assurance and respect is given between the two as Boris tells her to expect to be given clearance  to go Hange soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Call of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabi and Falco escape from the prison. Do you go with them to safety of risk the trust that some of the members of the First Interior Squad have given you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am finally done with finals; now I can FINALLY have a break from college for the summer for the first time in years. We gonna have an impactful summer of chapters, folks. Prepare for some Levi angst.</p><p>For vibes, I recommend listening to this while reading:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/user/tcns7iun5n8nss3z4y3okcf5j/playlist/2kVI2CtYJzAV111mdaHtqh?si=i541YmMeQQ24wYbht8DV0g</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WALL ROSE </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UNDISCLOSED LOCATION </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OLD PRISON </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Rain had been collecting for some time now. You hadn’t counted how many days it had been; you had been in and out of sleep for the most part. </p><p> </p><p>You could hear the hushed whispers of the children on the other side of the wall. You knew Falco had been trying to communicate with you, but you had just pretended you were asleep.</p><p> </p><p>     “Just leave her alone. She’s made it clear she wants to work with these devils; we’ll leave her here when we escape.”</p><p> </p><p>This was new. You hadn’t heard of any plans of escape from them. You didn’t think Falco was capable of harboring such a malicious idea on his own, so you knew this had to come from Gabi.</p><p> </p><p>     “You know,” you interrupted, your voice raw from not speaking for a few days, “where do you plan to go once you escape? We don’t know this location.” </p><p> </p><p><em>     “We?” </em>Gabi’s disdain could be felt in waves even with the concrete wall between the two of you. “Since when did you care about us? Every time Falco tried to get you to talk you would ignore us. And I don’t see you demanding special treatment for us since you’re getting some. Must’ve told ‘em all of Marley’s secrets.” </p><p> </p><p>You get up from your bed, heading closer to the wall. You placed your hand on the slab of concrete, imagining Gabi’s back was to you slumped against the wall. White hot anger has shot through you like lightning, but a few breaths and you calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Yelling and arguing would get you nowhere. <em>And these kids have already been fussed at enough, doesn’t matter if she killed their own or not. </em></p><p> </p><p>     “You’re right,” you say to neither one of them in particular, your back touching the wall as you sat against it. You heard both children quiet down to listen to your words.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re right. I was ignoring you these last few days, but not for a reason you think. Grief made me give up on everything, including the will to even talk or move. Haven’t either one of you ever felt so afraid or hurt that you couldn’t do anything but stand there and watch? It’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>You start to continue with your words, but Gabi interrupted. “No. I lost my friends when Eren Yeager attacked us, and I immediately took action to try to help them! I immediately took action in the war on the Mid-Eastern Allied Forces and <em>won! </em>I saved a whole division of true Eldians even when I felt sad. You’re just trying to make yourself look better!” A shuffle was heard on the other side of the wall. You raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear that Falco had silenced Gabi.</p><p> </p><p>     “Listen to her, Gabi! Just because you haven’t felt like that doesn’t mean no one else has! I felt that exact way when you told me Udo and Zofia died. I feel the same way now because Colt isn’t here. Just because I’m not like you doesn’t mean my feelings aren’t valid too!” You smile softly at his words, humming softly. “Please continue, (Y/N).”</p><p> </p><p>You take a second to recollect your thoughts before adding, “Thank you, Falco. And he’s right. Just because we react differently doesn’t make the feelings any less real for another person. We deserve a chance at a life, though. Doesn’t matter where we’ve come from or what blood runs through our veins.”</p><p> </p><p>You can’t tell if the words have some effect on them, but based on the way both of them went quiet, you assumed they had at least considered the weight your words held. Falco, at least, would, you knew. The young boy had a knack for viewing the world a different way and acknowledging that different people in the world saw things different ways. </p><p> </p><p>Gabi...quite a different story. </p><p> </p><p>You had never seen someone so ambitious and desperate to achieve something. It frightened you because you saw Eren in that girl in the way her eyes stared at you, cold and calculating. </p><p> </p><p>She also was adamant on sharing her views about how she was better than the <em>Devils of Paradis. </em></p><p> </p><p>Your mind wondered to the dream you had of your mother. It had been forever since you had dreamed of her...and that memory had been right before she died, several years ago. Why <em>that </em>memory? </p><p> </p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought as your hand aimlessly wandered to the locker around your neck. You clutched the now bloodstained locket; no matter how many times you washed it in the sink, the blood refused to go away. </p><p> </p><p>A painful reminder that the roots you began with in this world were gone. You opened the locket, glancing at the drawing of your mother. Charcoal lines could never replace the real image of your mother’s shining hues, her dirty hands hard at work as she put strenuous hours of effort into a garden in your backyard to keep the children and you fed when the harvest from neighboring villages failed. </p><p> </p><p>Your mother brought new ways of agriculture into your village. Your father had told you the land she came from had such fertile soil where they could plant anything, whereas the soil in the place you grew up barely grew anything besides baobab trees that kept you shaded in the harsh seasons of summer and drought. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the thunderclap outside shakes you out of your stupor. You rise from where you sat, your body jolted to a high level of alert. You <em>despised </em>rain. You felt like nothing but a wet cat when you were out in it, but being able to do nothing but simply listen to it bothered you to no end. </p><p> </p><p>You had become unsure of how long the rain lasted- days, it seemed, though you knew your sense of time was warped here due to sitting and going crazy in one place. Your thoughts began to drift until a commotion in the cell next to you had you on your feet once again. </p><p> </p><p><em>This is the escape plan, </em>you presumed in your mind as you heard Gabi’s muffled cries of pain. Your eyebrows furrowed, resisting the urge to say anything. If the children wanted to escape, let them. However, your confusion at hearing Falco go along with Gabi’s pain was adamant. He didn’t seem like he wanted to go along with it earlier, but if he was indeed included in the plan Gabi was currently conducting, then he was a good actor. </p><p> </p><p>You heard a soldier’s footsteps descending down to the combination of cells you were in; you heard the soldier hurry and open the cell door, seeing what the commotion was in the cell adjacent to you. Your hands placed themselves on the bars in front of you, watching as the man gives you a look before he heads inside the cell to inspect what is making Gabi thrash so harshly. </p><p> </p><p>You wince as you hear the man’s cries as Gabi beats him with a heavy object.</p><p> </p><p>The first few strikes immediately send you back to the strike of the debris against your father’s torso and head. You audibly gasp, your hands releasing from the bars to clutch the sides of your ears, trying to drown out the cries of the man. </p><p> </p><p>The squelching of object against the Garrison soldier’s body is painful. Once the sound stops, the silence is deafening in your ears. </p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t put it past Gabi to try to escape, but to hear the cries of Falco as he tells her to stop overwhelms you. </p><p> </p><p>You hear the children’s footsteps recede down the hallway, the smell of blood invading your respiratory system and making you force back the bile wanting for rise out of your throat. The smell of death packed a punch to your gut- this being the second time within week’s span. You would never get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>You slumped farther away from the cell adjoining yours, your hands clamping over your mouth as you were now left completely alone. </p><p> </p><p>Footsteps come back into your range of hearing; you assume it is soldiers until you see Falco running back into the cell to grab the keys that were still placed in the lock of the cell next door. Gabi is right behind Falco, her dress bloodied as well as her hands. Your eyes widen as you realize what they are doing. </p><p> </p><p>     “Falco, <em>no.”</em> You whisper fiercely, his eyes darting up to meet your gaze. “Leave. You have to hurry if you want to escape.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I agree with her for once. Let’s <em>go, </em>Falco!” Gabi looks around hastily. She knows they have a short window before others arrive to see the commotion that had went on. </p><p> </p><p>Falco’s hair sweeps into his eyes, trying to work the key into the cell door, turning it until the cell door swings open. Falco reaches for your hand, urging you to go with them. You pull back, your hands coming into fists at your sides. </p><p> </p><p>     “I can’t leave. If I leave now, all the work and trust they have with me will have been for nothing.” Falco’s blue eyes flash with something you can identify with- grief. Your hand darts out to touch his shoulder lightly, a soft smile on your face as you say, “Get back to your homeland. Get some rest. Do something normal children do and <em>live. </em>You don’t have to fight this war anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabi’s eyes harden as she smacks your hand away from Falco, her voice venomous. The coil snaps as the viper says, “We have to continue to fight. Because people like <em>you </em>align with people like <em>them. </em>Rot in this cell and become a devil for all I care. I told Falco we should’ve never come back for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The children leave without so much as a second’s pause. You look outside, the rain now having ceased and replaced with beautiful weather. You slide the cell door shut once more, sitting down on your cot as you wish the children good luck. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Within the few hours the children were gone, you had heard no reports on the officers holding you in custody able to find them. </p><p> </p><p>The Garrison soldier who had checked on Gabi and Falco was indeed dead. His comrades had you moved to a different cell so they could clean up the body without your gagging and almost vomiting out of the memories the smell ripped open raw inside your mind. Also within that timeframe, Boris had arrived on the scene to inform you of a few updates. </p><p> </p><p>He would not tell you these updates until you gave him a report of what happened with the children. You gave what little information you knew, choosing to omit the part where you overheard their plan to begin with. If he knew that you had known and hadn’t told anyone despite it all happening within a five-minute time span, he would never show you any sort of leeway or respect again. </p><p> </p><p>You were hoping your refusal to leave would be enough to convince him you wanted to work with him. </p><p> </p><p>     “So, you’re saying the girl attacked the soldier with a heavy object, killed him, and they ran. The boy came back to you, unlocked the cell door, and yet, you refuted his offer to leave with them. Why?” Your gaze drifted up to meet Boris’, the confusion behind his gaze evident. You look away, crossing your legs as you replied, “I told you before, Boris. I have no intention to make myself a hinderance to anyone here. If I’m able to prove myself trustworthy, I’m pretty sure I’ve accomplished that already.” You stand, approaching him from behind the bars of the new cell. </p><p> </p><p>He looks down at you, his eyes widening at your darkened gaze. You say to him icily, “So, if I’m going to stay the remainder of my days here despite you saying I’d have approval to leave, just let me know so I don’t have any of my expectations lowered than I already do.” You look away from him, your shoulders dropping in disappointment. Maybe you <em>should </em>have left with the children. At least you would’ve been free by now. </p><p> </p><p>You could hope all you want, but you were never going to get out of here, were you? The borders and lines you and these people had defined was too far sketched to be undone now. Were you that naive in your way of thinking that you could’ve worked together? </p><p> </p><p>     “Are you just going to stand there drooling all day or do you want to go to where the Survey Corps is?” You look up, your eyes looking like saucers at how wide they grew. Boris’ hand was outstretched to you, an envelope in his hand with what looked to be wax on the envelope. It had yet to be opened. </p><p> </p><p>     “These are from Commander Hange. In it you’ll find the location of where Captain Levi and Zeke are residing. Few people know where this is, including me, so you’ll have to get there on your own.” </p><p> </p><p>You were absolutely floored. “Whe...When did you go to Hange? Did Commander Nile give you the clearance to tell me?” Boris shook his head. “He’s too busy dealing with the imprisonments of Eren Yeager and other delinquents who revealed his imprisonment to the public. He will notice eventually, but by that time, it’ll be too late.” </p><p> </p><p>     “What will come if you if he finds out you went behind his back?” </p><p> </p><p>Boris placed a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll say you escaped after the children. That you followed them even after declining their offer because, just like how you didn’t want to refuse them help on the airship, you didn’t want to refuse them when they trek off alone.” </p><p> </p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows. “What game are you playing? Why are you helping me?” </p><p> </p><p>Boris glanced down at you, shrugging his shoulders as he merely replied, “Shit’s hitting the fan here, anyway. I may not necessarily like you, but just because you’re a different race doesn’t give the commander the right to distrust you. You’ve passed every test I’ve given, and you’ve been compliant.” His eyes harden as he adds, “Though the shit comment was unnecessary.” You laugh, the sound unfamiliar to you. How long has it been since you even chuckled this deeply? Years, it felt like. </p><p> </p><p>You sidestep Boris as he lets you out of the cell. He hands you the envelope, instructing you there was a satchel with supplies, clothes, and food for you along with a horse in the stables. “The Garrison soldiers are occupied upstairs with some kind of fancy Marleyan wine. Advance past the door we I came from, but sneak off to the left. Don’t head up the stairs. When you’ve gone, I’ll notify them of your escape, but they won’t go after you. The shits are too drunk for their own good.” </p><p> </p><p>You grasp his sleeve, him looking down at you as you say, “If you can in any way, can you please get this letter to my people? Hange will be able to get it delivered as long as the dark-skinned pilot tells her where my home is.” Boris nods. “I will try.” </p><p> </p><p>     <em>“Please. </em>It is vital they know I am alive. And I must warn them of what my father and I learned about Marley.” He affirms that he will try once more, tucking the letter into his pocket of his Military Police uniform. </p><p> </p><p>He goes on to inform you of a few more things, mainly a crash course on horseback riding. You nod at his instruction, smiling at him as you envelope him into a hug. “Thank you, for everything.” Boris quickly shoves you off; you tear his big hand away from your face. “Don’t let it go to your head. Hurry and go before I change my mind.” You take off, heading in the direction Boris told you to go. From the outside door, you spot the stables immediately. A horse is there for you, along with a satchel and a green cloak draped over the top of the horse. </p><p> </p><p>You pause, your hands touching the fine linen of the fabric that had the same wings on them that Levi had on his that day. </p><p> </p><p>The Survey Corps uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Your name was etched inside with not very great threadwork, but yours nonetheless. After opening the letter, a note along with a map was enclosed. You paused, skimming over the note that read: </p><p>
  <em>(Y/N), </em>
</p><p><em>     Boris approached me and told me his report of what happened when you arrived at the prison. I am sorry this happened to you; had you been under the Survey Corps, you would not have been harmed. <br/>     Boris and I agreed upon this plan: leave the prison and head for Levi. We will reconvene with you when we are ready to retrieve Zeke. <br/>     As for the disclosed location, it is highly classified- only myself and Levi as well as his troops should know his whereabouts. However, you will be most safe under Levi (he’d give me hell if something happened to you, anyway). I can tell you that you will need to get past the gatekeepers at Wall Rose. As long as you pose as a Survey Corps member, you should be fine. If you can achieve this, you are one step closer to where the location is. <br/>     The map should be able to tell you where you need to go. Follow the route to the circled location. If you ride consistently, you will be at the disclosed location within a day tops. Let the Wings of Freedom guide you on your way. <br/>     I look forward to seeing you again. I know Levi does too! <br/></em> <em>                                                         -Hange</em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Your hands touch the letter, a smile ghosting your lips. <em>Thank you, Hange. </em>You tuck the letter back into its home, slipping the map into your shirt sleeve as you ascended one leg over the horse, your hands fiddling with the cloak sleeve to attach around your collarbone. You place the hood over your head, your mind bracing itself for the journey ahead. </p><p> </p><p>The cloak felt oddly light around your shoulders, like there was a familiarity to it somehow. If you had been born here, perhaps it might’ve been that way. </p><p> </p><p>Once you have a decent understanding of where you need to go, you take off, your mind buzzing with anxiety at being on a horse. You were glad you were able to witness how to ride one from the men who brought you to the prison- with it being your second time on a horse, you were a bit of a novice at this. </p><p> </p><p>The horse was well-trained, though- it seemed familiar with the motions of having a rider on its back. A thought stops you as you confide to ride as the day began to reveal her last rays of light- was this Boris’ horse? </p><p> </p><p>It was. This was the same horse who had carried you and him to the prison. It had to be why it wasn’t bothered by you. </p><p> </p><p>You would owe Boris big time. </p><p> </p><p>That is, once you were able to find a way to get to Levi, save your people, and assume a relationship between your country and Paradis. </p><p> </p><p>If the Rumbling happened, though, would any of your people be left? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Other Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While you are on a mission to get through Wall Rose, the Scouts have other missions to worry about. Betrayals are high among the brass...will you and Hange’s escape plan be revealed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! I told you all this was gonna be filled with angst, and I intend to deliver. I knkw this is a Levi/Reader insert, but I really want to make the story well-rounded enough with other characters as well so the story isn’t just YN/Levi in a fireside camp all story. There wouldn’t be enough content for that, hehe. </p><p>So these next few chapters will be more anime focused with a few scenes with Levi and Y/N in the middle. We will have it soon, I promise. </p><p>Also, I mayyy or may not have already written the smut for this despite it being at least twenty chapters away, but I PROMISE it’ll be worthwhile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 14th commander of the Survey Corps was at their wits’ end.</p><p> </p><p>If it were up to them, they would still be in the lab experimenting on the one thing they loved to do: research Titans. </p><p> </p><p>That all ended years ago. </p><p> </p><p>The Survey Corps was so simple back then. Trapping and killing Titans, going on dangerous expeditions, scaring a few of the new recruits...that was all back when it was fun. </p><p> </p><p>That was before they found out they were in a birdcage with enemies across the sea awaiting their demise. </p><p> </p><p>Now they had other things to deal with. From the meeting of Premier Dhalis Zachary with the Azumabitos to having traitors inside the Survey Corps that leaked the information of Eren’s arrest to the public, Hange felt enough weight on their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Throwing on their Survey Corps jacket, Hange made their way to where the traitors of the Survey Corps were being held. </p><p> </p><p>A crowd had already gathered around headquarters where the recruits who had leaked the information were being held. Hange hated the new formality of dealing with the public, but ever since Erwin passed on the mantle to them, it was added to the list of never-ending requirements the Survey Corps commander had to fill. </p><p> </p><p>As Hange approached to try to get to the main entrance gate, members of the crowd were made aware of their presence. Most of the crowd consisted of common citizens, but a few were reporters from local newsprints. This wasn’t going to be good. </p><p> </p><p>     “Commander, we’ve heard rumors the Anti-Marleyan Volunteers have been arrested along with Eren Yeager himself. Can you confirm this?” </p><p> </p><p>     “Please, Hange. Don’t leave us in the dark. Why did the military suddenly order us to leave Shiganshina? You were the ones who put the Reeves’ company in charge of rebuilding it!” </p><p> </p><p>Hange grew tired of these questions and concerns. It was the likes of the brass that once wanted to give information to the public who were kept in the dark; now, the brass had turned into the exact people who once ruled Paradis with the secrets of their true history under their noses. However, if there wasn’t any other option, they wouldn’t have wanted to hold information from the public. The risk of chaos was just too great. </p><p> </p><p>Which is exactly what was happening with the reveal of Eren’s arrest. </p><p> </p><p>     “Ask the MP’s,” Hange replied simply, wanting to get through the gate to begin the long day of interrogation. They were blocked, however. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hange, Eren Yeager’s victory over Marley has given Eldians like us a <em>future. </em>A future where our people have the right to exist. If that’s the case, then it’s only fair that every Eldian in Paradis have a part in deciding how Eren Yeager is handled.” </p><p> </p><p>Another citizen piped up their concerns to the commander. Hangs stood there, listening to all the concerns and complaints with withering patience. “As a Scout, you said your job was to explore and report your findings to us taxpayers. Are we to assume you no longer believe this?” </p><p> </p><p>Damn it, damn it, damn it! Everything was too overwhelming- the questions, the leadership, the betrayal of their comrades- was <em>this</em> the future that Erwin and the other veterans fought so hard to achieve? </p><p> </p><p>Didn’t they get it? Didn’t they understand? Everything is different because the walls are now open. This is exactly what Hange told the crowd. “The situation has changed from before! Our walls are open now. We can’t trust information to stay inside them.” Moving the man in front of them to the side, Hange was now to the front of the gate. </p><p> </p><p>Hange stopped as a man behind them said, “We know you’re in a tough spot. But just look me in the eye and tell me we can trust you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange lowered their gaze, opening the gate as they looked back with a defeated sigh. “I can promise you everything we do- everything I do- is for the sake of the people.” With that, Hange closed the gate, entering the base with a solemn expression. </p><p> </p><p>Hange’s shoulders fell as they walked into the base, the hallways consistently empty as everyone was in the main conference room guarding over the soldiers-turned-prisoners. This wasn’t what Hange wanted to have to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>     “If I had known this would have been the outcome, I never would have let Erwin name me commander,” Hange admitted out loud. Everything was so much easier when there had been comrades to help them when they needed it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     ”Squad Leader, please stay back from the Titans!”<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sudden memory made Hange stop in their tracks. Their hand fell from touching the door, reaching to touch the patched eye that had been injured the same moment her comrade has chosen to sacrifice his life for them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moblit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hange shook themselves out of their stupor, sighing heavily before pushing the door open and entering the room. </p><p> </p><p>Hange was surprised to find the ones who had betrayed the Survey Corps were ones the commander thought had potential. Hange walked past members that had fought alongside them for years- Jean, Connie, Armin, and Mikasa- and other members of the Survey Corps on the right side. Feeling the tension in the room, Hange let out a groan at the ones who stood as traitors before them. </p><p> </p><p>     “So it was the four of you who leaked the information of Eren’s imprisonment to the public. Three recruits: Hulga, Veem, and Louise. And one veteran: Floch.” Sitting down in the chair facing them, Hange posed, “Care to explain yourselves about why you did it?” </p><p> </p><p>Floch’s stone-cold gaze locked on Hange’s. Hange stared back, jaw snapped shut and clenched. “Because Eren should never have been imprisoned in the first place. He did nothing wrong and should be freed <em>at once.”</em></p><p> </p><p> “That’s not for you to decide,” Hange countered, but Floch pressed, “He challenged a powerful imposing enemy and came out victorious. We have the Rumbling we can now use to exercise our right to live in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Floch finished his speech by declaring, “Eren Yeager is no criminal. He’s a war hero, same as all of you who fought alongside me in the battle of Shiganshina. He’s been doing the same thing he’s been doing for the Eldian Empire for years now: fighting for our victory.” </p><p> </p><p>     “The nation of Eldia is in greater danger than ever before. We don’t know if the Rumbling can secure our safety or not. No one knows how it works; it’s essentially still a myth at this point.” </p><p> </p><p>Floch fired right back, “Only because you’re keeping Eren locked in a cage.” Hange’s eyebrows furrow in frustration as Floch continues. “We at least can agree that we’re running short on time. We need to be decisive and to make use of our victory.” </p><p> </p><p>Murmurs could be heard from some of the newer Survey Corps members. Could they be in agreement with what Floch was saying? </p><p> </p><p>     “It will be Eren Yeager who leads this nation. Please see reason and release him at once.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange took a moment to take in the things that Floch had said. “Yeah,” Hange said simply, lowering their gaze so no one could see the wearing patience in their eyes, “you might just be right about that.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange’s face fell as the commander lamented, “From a certain viewpoint, I’ve already made the decision to see Zeke Yeager’s plan through to the end. <em>I’m </em>responsible for making that choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange put up a wall again, their gaze hardening as they said, “Which is why I can’t tolerate insubordination. You will all be tried for the crimes of leaking confidential intelligence to the public.” Hange looked over at her devout comrades. “Detain them in the meantime.” </p><p> </p><p>Floch spoke up one more time as he was being detained. “If this is the price of serving humanity within the walls, then so be it.” Floch stood up then, all of the Survey Corps members who had gathered in the room leaving the presence of Hange. </p><p> </p><p>The words of Minister Nick came back to Hange. <em>“There’s an order to these things. Perhaps it’s law of human nature. When one’s time is over, another must take on the role that they used to play.” <br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     “Best of luck, Hange.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hange’s frustrations built over, their shoulders trembling before letting out a disgruntled sigh and dropping their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m pooped. But there’s more I need to investigate.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The wind swept through the tresses of your hair, the Survey Corps cloak whipping through the air behind you. The hood had ceased to stay on your head as you rode the horse northwest towards Chlorba District. That is the location where Hange instructed you to leave Wall Rose. </p><p> </p><p>The only obstacles: passing through the inner and outer gate undetected. </p><p> </p><p>That is, if you were able to figure out where the <em>hell </em>you were going. </p><p> </p><p>Hange had told you that you should have been able to get to Levi’s location by a day’s time; by now, you had been riding for close to half a day with a few breaks in between to feed yourself and your horse, but the district had not come in sight. </p><p> </p><p>The walls had been in view for a bit, but the gate that depicted where the district should’ve been was not within your line of sight yet. </p><p> </p><p>     “No matter,” you huffed, nuzzling your horse’s neck as it bent down to graze on some grass. “We’ll just track along the wall until we find it. It’s gotta be around here somewhere, right?” </p><p> </p><p>The horse let out a simple whine, and you reached into the satchel to give the horse some oats. You were glad that you had been around the village animals that were actually tame for a long time- it helped your nerves around this animal. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a grunt as you slowly climbed back onto the horse. This thing was <em>too </em>tall. You set your feet back into the stirrups, pulling back the reins to nudge the horse in the direction of the wall. You looked up at the darkening sky above; you had to hurry before it started to rain. </p><p> </p><p>Droplets started to descend upon you as the horse took off at a trot; a clap of thunder sounded loudly around you. You kicked the horse to a faster speed. You had to hurry. </p><p> </p><p>You got away from the clump of trees as fast as possible, the hood now sticking to your head as the water made it heavier. You struggled to see ahead of you as the rain poured down more heavily. </p><p> </p><p>A lightning strike struck down at the plain in front of you. The horse reared up and you cried out, tightening your hold on the reins. The horse sped off to the right, and you struggled to keep a hold. A loud clap of thunder sounded out across the sky again, and your world turned upside down as you were thrown in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Heaven collided with earth as your body hit the ground with a thud. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing you remember before you black out is you feeling for your locket to find it no longer around your neck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my sweets. Welcome to the first chapter of this dark thrill that we call season four. I’ve made my own twist to it, so I hope you like it. Levi didn’t make an appearance here since we had to do some worldbuilding, but he will next chapter! Don’t worry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>